The Spider and The Spartan
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Inspired by a suggestion from mastergamer14. DC and the Arkham-verse have Yang, now Marvel and the Spider-verse have Pyrrha. After her fateful battle with Cinder, Pyrrha awakens in New York City and finds herself fighting alongside Spider-Man against some of the worst threats the city has ever seen. How will Pyrrha's presence effect the story. Read and find out.
1. A Strange New World

Pyrrha had been defeated. Cinder had gained the power of the Fall Maiden and was reeking havoc through the school. Pyrrha tried to stop her, but despite her best efforts, she just couldn't stop her adversary and was shot in the ankle, leaving her immobile and at the mercy of the Maiden, who made her way around and in front of her. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." She taunted as she knelt down and lifted Pyrrha's chin. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined." She said, staring into her eyes and smiling.

Pyrrha pulled away, sitting up and matching Cinder's stare. "Do you believe in destiny?" She asked.

Cinder frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Yes." She confirmed as she stood back up and formed an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulled back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Pyrrha could only glare at the older woman as a final act of defiance, awaiting the fate in front of her. Cinder loosed the arrow and everything went white.

* * *

Darkness was all Pyrrha could see. But she soon became aware that she could feel, as she felt herself sitting on the cold, hard ground with her back against a solid wall. She could also hear the sounds of the city, rushing cars, many loud conversations overlapping and, most of all, many blaring sirens. This caused Pyrrha's eyes to shoot open as she gasped suddenly, panting heavily, looking around. She appeared to be in an alleyway, propped up against a building behind her. "What... I'm alive?" She asked in disbelief. She knew the last thing she saw was Cinder letting go of the arrow, which was sent straight at her heart. She also noticed she had her her shield Akuou and her weapon Milo. But both of these were impossible, as she had thrown Akuou away in a last-ditch effort to escape Cinder and, more unbelievably, Milo had been melted and broken into several pieces during the fight with Cinder.

Ignoring that for now, she stood up and walked out of the alley, looking around. The buildings looked similar to the ones in Vale, but also significantly different at the same time. There was no way this place was Vale. Not to mention, some people on the street either stopped, or at the very least slowed down and looked at her, as if confused by her outfit, like they'd never seen Huntsmen or Huntresses dressed like her before. "Why does she have that sword?!" A woman asked nervously.

"Who's she supposed to be? Captain America daughter or something?" One man wondered.

"Maybe she's like Thor or something?" Another woman asked.

Captain America? Thor? Who were that? Pyrrha had never heard of him before. Pyrrha's mind was now racing. (These people don't seem to know what Huntsmen or Huntresses are. Come to think of it, they don't know who I am, either. Back in Vale or Mistral, I couldn't walk down a street HALF this crowded without being recognized. This can't be Vale, so where am I?) She wondered.

However, she was brought out of her thoughts by a police scanner on a nearby cop car. _"All units: Level 4 mobilization, Fisk Tower. Officers taking heavy fire, back-up requested immediately."_ The order came over the scanner.

"Dammit! It must really be going down over there!" The officer said, getting in and speeding off in his car.

Pyrrha knew that if they were calling all the units, then surely the situation was dire. Not to mention the heavy fire. She may not know where she was, but she still had a duty to help people. Thinking for a moment, she tried something she had always thought about, but never attempted until now. Using her semblance on her armor, she lifted herself into the air and followed after the cop car. After several blocks, the air was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire. Soon enough, she and the police car soon arrived at the scene, the cop car stopping and the officer inside leaping out and taking cover as a group of mercenaries unleashed a hail of bullets on the 3 cars in front of them, leaving Pyrrha in disbelief that someone would attack the cops with such force in broad daylight. Suddenly, the mercenaries stopped and the leader of the group pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Bring in the hammer." He ordered.

Pyrrha could only imagine what the hammer was, before she suddenly heard to the sound of a large vehicle closing in, looking in shock to see a fuel truck driving towards the cop cars at high speeds. Acting quickly, she used her semblance to divert the truck away from the cop cars and bring it to a halt, flinging her shield into the window to knock out the driver, reclaiming it with her semblance. She then turned to address the mercenaries. "I don't know who you are, but causing such chaos in the middle of the street in broad daylight is inexcusable. Surrender now, or I'll have to resort to force." She warned them, taking her stance.

"Yeah, right, girlie! Eat lead!" The leader shouted as they all raised their guns, Pyrrha readying her shield.

Unknown to all of then, Spider-Man had been swinging to the scene and arrived just as Pyrrha stopped the fuel truck. "Whoa! What is this? Does Scarlet Witch have a sister I don't know about, taking lessons from Captain America? Nah, the spear's a bit much." He pondered as he clung to the wall of a nearby building, a bit surprised when she threw her shield to knock the driver out and retrieve it. "She's got Cap's shield skills, though." He commented. However, he then noticed the mercenaries aiming at her. "Uh-oh. Shield or not, I gotta help her!" He said, jumping off the wall and quickly yanking away the guns as he sailed over the mercenaries' heads, twisting and landing between them and the girl in his signature fighting pose. "Come on, guys? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to shoot at a girl? But, anyway, who's ready for their fresh-hot cup of bodily harm?" He asked, attaching a web line to the leader and reeling himself in for a quick combo, knocking the merc out with a solid uppercut.

Pyrrha was a bit shocked at the newcomer, but quickly recovered and flung her shield at the one to the left of the man who'd just been taken down, rolling forward and launching herself feet first into the man, knocking him back into a cop car, landing on her feet and catching her shield, extending Milo into its spear form and spinning 180 degrees, hitting the goon behind her with the flat of the blade, knocking him off his feet and allowing her to jump and land on his back with both armored legs and knees. Spider-Man webbed the ground in front of the last thug, kneeing him in the head on the way down, hitting him with a few more swift punches, before kicking him back into the fuel truck. "Impressive! But who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Thanks. And I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! And you would be?" He asked.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She answered.

"Pyrrha Nikos? Interesting name. That Greek? Or maybe Italian?" He asked.

Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion at this. "I'm... sorry, but I don't think I know those kingdoms." She said.

"Kingdoms?" Spider-Man asked, before his spider-sense detected danger, turning to see a dump truck with two guys riding on the outside pull up, the guys and the driver dropping down to fight. "We'll have to pick this up later." He said.

"Right." She said, readying herself again. The thug's aimed their guns at them, Pyrrha jumping in front of the costumed hero, ready to intercept the bullets with her shield, but Spider-Man simply leapt out of the way and fired a barrage of small web shots to pin the center thug to the truck. The thugs still fired at their original target, firing at Pyrrha, only for the bullets to easily bounce off her shield, which, after hearing the telling clicks of empty chambers, she threw at the thug to the right, dazing him as she rushed in, grabbed her shield and slammed him between the shield and the truck, taking him down as Spider-Man zipped to the last thug, knocking him into the air and pulling him back down to the ground with his webbing.

The two heroes then reconvened. "Nice work." Spider-Man said. "So, you were talking about Kingdoms? There's only one real Kingdom nowadays: England." He explained.

"England? Where in Remnant is that?" She asked.

"Remnant? Never heard of it. Do you mean the planet? That's called Earth." He told her.

Pyrrha was shocked at this. Somehow, after being slain by Cinder, she somehow wound up on this "Earth". "I'm not on Remnant? That can't be? That means I'll never see my friends or family again. Or... Jaune..." She said, remembering the leader she had a crush on, who she finally confessed to with a kiss, before throwing that life with him away to fight a battle she knew she couldn't win.

Peter looked at this girl with sadness and sympathy under his mask. He could tell from the genuine emotions on her face she wasn't making any of this up. Somehow, she found herself on a strange new world, all alone with no way to get back to her friends, family or the one she loved. He knew how hard it was to lose someone, from the death of Gwen Stacy to his failed romances with Felicia Hardy, AKA Black Cat and Mary Jane, AKA his first crush and love of his life. But before he could say anything else, his phone went off. _"Spider-Man! What's your status?!"_ The Chief of Police, Yuri Watanabe, demanded on the other end.

The web swinger was caught off-guard at this. "Um... All wrapped up here! You?" He asked.

 _"We're about to go in!"_ She informed him.

"I'll be there soon. And I'm bringing a friend along. I can't wait to see the look on Willie's face when you slap the cuffs on him!" He said.

 _"A friend? You have those? Agh! Nevermind! Just get here, FAST!"_ She told him, hanging up.

"What was that? And who's this 'Willie'?" Pyrrha asked.

"That was the Chief of Police, Yuri Watanabe. And Willie is a cute little name I gave to Wilson Fisk, the baddest and biggest crime boss in this city. Biggest in more ways that one." He said.

"And, by friend, did you mean me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to help you with your situation, but right now, Fisk takes top priority. The cops finally have everything they need to put him in prison where he belongs and right now, he's got a bunch of thugs raining bullets on them in a building filled with innocent people. You in?" He asked.

Pyrrha was shocked at this, but quickly decided. "Yes. I may not be from this world, but I'm still a Huntress! In training or not, I still have a duty to help people!" She said.

Spider-Man was a bit confused at what a Huntress was, but decided it was a question for later. "Alright. But you'll need something to hide your face, so criminals won't know your identity." He explained.

"Very well." Pyrrha said, knowing the process from the comics she often read with Jaune or Ruby. Looking around, she took the red goggles off a fallen mercenary and found a long red coat hanging from a window, likely left to dry. "I'm sorry..." She called into the house as she snatched the coat, quickly converting it into a cape and becoming her superhero persona meant to be the partner to Jaune's "Hunts-Man"... "Behold! I am the Red Huntress!" She announced, posing heroically.

Peter blanked out for a quick moment, before shaking it off. "Well, you're not gonna catch Spider-Man wearing a cape, but it works for you. Let's go!" He said, webbing away as Pyrrha flew after him. "So, you have telekinesis? You moved the car and you can fly." He asked.

"My semblance is polarity." She explained.

"Huh. Magnets. Cool. No clue what a semblance is, though. You sure your not Scarlet Witch's sister? Her dad Magneto had magnetism." He explained.

"Scarlet Witch? Magneto? I'm sorry, but I've never heard of them. And I'm an only child." She explained.

"Huh." He said simply. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance. "YURI! I knew that Fisk wouldn't go quietly!" He growled.

"Causing this much chaos in the middle of the day? And he thinks he'll get away with this? He's as bad as Torchwick." Pyrrha said, disgusted. Sure she had never faced the crime boss, but after the invasion of Vale, RWBY had told her and the others everything.

Soon enough, they arrived at a war zone, men with guns unleashing an onslaught of bullets on the cops from every angle of the massive Fisk Tower. The cops desperately hid behind their cars and vans, occasionally returning fire as their chief Yuri Watanabe tried to maintain any control she could over the situation. "Get us more back up! And lock down the airspace!" She ordered into a walkie-talkie turning as Spider-Man landed on the SWAT van she used for cover, Pyrrha landing beside him. "I'm guessing you're the friend he called along?" She asked, looking to the girl in front of her.

"Yes. You can call me the Red Huntress." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Just promise you won't cause as much damage as he does." Yuri said.

"Oh, ha ha. What are we looking at?" Spider-Man asked.

"If he makes it out of the building, we're gonna lose him." Yuri explained.

"We're gonna go, uh..." Peter said, pointing to the building.

Bullets bounced of several more cop cars and shattered a few mirrors, the cops near the cars dropping to the ground, before Yuri looked back to the heroes. "Do your thing." She said.

"Yes!" Spider-Man said, pulling his fist back excitedly, before swinging into the building. "Red, come on!" He said, webbing a few thugs, swinging towards one, grabbing him and throwing him through a window, jumping through the window a moment later.

"One second! I think there's been enough shooting today!" Pyrrha said, jumping on top of the SWAT van, using her semblance to yank all the guns away from the thugs, dropping them well behind police lines. "That should make things a bit easier, Captain." She said to Yuri, before flying through the same window Spider-Man went through.

"I like her already." Yuri said with a smirk.

* * *

The two heroes leapt into the fray inside the building, despite the insistence of a few proud cops that they had this. The duo swiftly dispatched the criminals in the room, before more came down from the elevator and fired at our heroes with pistols. Spider-Man zipped to the midde one and knocked him back into the wall behind him with a powerful kick, Pyrrha throwing her shield at the other two, bouncing it off both their heads and landing in between them with her spear behind her neck, spinning and knocking them both down, a swift shield bash to their faces knocking them out.

The cops reached the elevator and attempted to use them, but to no avail. "They shut down the elevators!" One of them said.

"May I try?" Pyrrha asked, moving between them, opening them doors with little effort.

"It won't go anywhere!" Another cop protested.

"Please. Just trust me." She said.

The cops all looked at each other, before piling in with the vigilantes. "Not bad. Yuri's the only cop that trusts me and even that's shaky most of the time." Spider-Man said. Pyrrha nodded at this, before using her semblance to raise an elevator once again. "Nice! Straight to Fisk from here!" Peter said.

 _"Not yet! We just picked up chatter. They're wiping their data severs. We need that evidence if we want to put him away for good!"_ Yuri interrupted.

"Alright, server room it is. This floor, Pyrrha." Spider-Man said, prying open the doors once Pyrrha brought the elevator to a stop. The cops poured out, but before the heroes could follow, Peter got a call on his phone again. It was Aunt May. He panicked a bit at this. "Uh... You go on ahead! I'll catch up! Super important hero stuff! Gotta take this!" He said.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and followed the cops. She quickly ran out to find men on the upper level of the room firing down at the cops once more. Yanking their guns away with her semblance once again and launching herself up to their level, she quickly knocked one of them away with a powerful kick, knocking two unlucky ones down with a wide swing of her spear as one ducked, only to be quickly dispatched with a few strikes from her weapon in its sword form. The one she kicked back came rushing back in, but was quickly knocked down as she threw a metal trash bin at him.

More thugs poured in, ready to fight, but Spider-Man jumped back into the fray. "How exactly do you think this ends well for you?" He asked them, taking down the thug in front with some form of web suplex. The then uppercut another one, launching himself into the air as well, only to fire to webs at the ground, yank himself in and slam into another thug, knocking him out. He then fired a web at another thugs arms and made him punch himself in the face hard enough to knock him out. He then webbed the next few to the walls and finished the last one with a fire extinguisher to the face. "Alright. Now to get into that server room before they wipe all the evidence.

"Right!" Pyrrha said, preparing to breach, before Peter stopped her.

"Not that way. If they see us coming, they'll destroy all the evidence. Through the vents. We'll get the drop on them." He explained.

"Oh... Okay." Pyrrha said, somewhat uneasily, but still followed the vigilante through the vents.

"For such a dirty criminal, Fisk has remarkably clean air vents." Peter said as they went along, before stopping and opening a vent to pull in and web up a thug to the roof of the vent. "They're so cute when they're oblivious." He said.

"Do you always joke around this much?" Pyrrha asked. Sure, Yang joked around most of the time, but she also knew when to be serious and, other than the required amount of talking and discussing she needed to do with her team to coordinate attacks, Yang was usually silent during combat.

"It's a coping mechanism. Keeps me from freaking out." He explained. The two of them dropped down into the server room. "Hi, is this tech support? I forgot my password!" He said, zipping to the thug nearest to the computer and taking him down, Pyrrha tossing her shield to knock out another one, rushing in and knocking a third thug into the air, catching him under the chin with her spear behind her, spinning and slamming him to the floor like she did to Cardin.

The two of them quickly dispatched the rest of the thugs, with Pyrrha finishing the last one by knocking him into one of the servers. She smiled at Spider-Man before he made a "go ahead" gesture, expecting her to make a quip. "Oh, um... Servers you right?" She said unsurely, shrugging. She had never been great with quips. Jaune always made up the catchphrases and Pyrrha always needed the entirety of her being not to scream in anger and annoyance. Although she did make that one good one as a junior detective...

"Eh. Keep trying." Spider-Man said as he went to the servers to stop the deletion. "Let's see how good their security is. Uh-oh, they forgot the latest Kernal patch." He quipped as he continued.

"Should I know what that is?" Pyrrha asked.

Peter sweatdropped for a moment. He'd almost forgotten this girl was from a different world. "It's nothing. Just a computer thing." He said.

 _"Well, well..."_ A deep voice said as the small screens above Spider-Man all showed bits to make a giant image of a large bald man in a black suit with a black and purple striped tie. _"Hiding in the server room? Cowardly, even for you."_ He said.

"Says the guy frantically erasing his search history." Peter countered.

 _"After all these years, your still just an ignorant child."_ Fisk said.

"True, but that's part of my charm, isn't it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Years? How long have you been doing this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, a little shy of a decade." The web swinger said.

Fisk now noticed Pyrrha. _"Oh? And who is this? Another so-called hero. Tell me, do you know who I am?"_ He asked.

"A criminal who's willing to have cops gunned down in broad daylight to protect himself. And, since you're a crime lord, I'm guessing that's only one of dozens of atrocious things you've done." She said.

 _"I also keep the scum of this city in check. Without me, they'll all run wild. Think about that before you come get me."_ Fisk said.

"Many crime lords have said the same thing just to stay out of prison. But they're only self-important. And without them, society continues to move on. It never suddenly just falls to chaos." Pyrrha countered.

"Well said. The girl's got your number, Fisk." Peter said, finishing saving the data, much to Fisk's fury.

 _"Damn you..."_ He cursed, before looking off-screen. _"Get that door down, NOW!"_ He ordered, slamming his fist on the desk.

A number of thugs burst in and rushed at our duo, but Spider-Man launched the first one into the air and yanked him back down, before the two heroes dispatched the rest of them and pressed onward. However, they only got a few feet out of the room before the center of the floor above them exploded and fell below. "He has bombs in his own building?! He's willing to hurt his own people and destroy his business?!" Pyrrha asked in disbelief, as well as anger that he'd endanger his employees, innocent or not.

"Nothing he can't replace." Peter said before dialing Yuri. "Yuri, there's-" He started.

"I saw. I'm sending in a bomb squad." The chief said.

"We'll make sure no one gets in their way." Spider-Man said as they continued, beating up more thugs and meeting up with the bomb squad. "Hey, guys. So, I guess bombs are part of Willie's escape plan." Peter said.

"Is there no lengths this man won't go to?" Pyrrha asked. Fisk was sounding as bad as Roman, maybe even Cinder.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, along with rumbling and more debris falling. "Help!" A man shouted.

"Somebody! Please, help!" A woman screamed.

"People are trapped in there!" Pyrrha said in horror.

"You two go rescue them, we'll look for the bombs." One of the squad said.

"Got it!" Peter said as they continued forward, reaching the next level and directing civilians to safety.

Spider-Man pulled away a large column, freeing more people, but one woman stopped. "I think there's more people back there." She said.

"We'll find them." Spider-Man said as they continued. They did indeed find the people, pinned under a large amount of rubble. "Red Huntress! I'll lift this, you pull them to safety. And if you two can walk, help the injured, okay?" He asked, to which they agreed. He began lifting, allowing Pyrrha to pull the man free, before more rubble fell, yet Peter still managed to power through and hold up the debris long enough for Pyrrha to help the woman through and make her way through herself, before Peter dove through.

"That was incredible! Even Yang would struggle to hold that up!" Pyrrha said.

"You haven't been too shabby yourself. You're like 3 of the Avengers rolled into one. And they're Earth's Mightiest Heroes." He said.

Suddenly, his phone rang once again. _"Spider-Man. Red Huntress. It's Yuri."_ She said.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

 _"Nice to hear someone's cheery in all this."_ Yuri said, half sarcastic, half genuine.

"How we doing Captain?" Peter asked.

 _"Could be better. Our choppers are taking a beating. We just had to ground our last one. If Fisk calls in a chopper, we'll have no one to stop it from landing."_ Yuri said.

"And no one to chase him if he flies away." Pyrrha realized. She probably even couldn't, as with an object that big, she wouldn't be able to fly herself and bring down the chopper. "Why does that sound like it was the plan all along?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because it probably was." Spider-Man said as they came to the sight of injured people. "Damn. Yuri! Get EMT's up here- Fast!" He said.

 _"We're trying."_ Yuri said.

The two continued to the next room, where they were met by henchmen with bazookas, one of them firing at Spider-Man. "Take cover!" The web slinger yelled, dodging as Pyrrha tanked the explosion with her shield, getting pushed back slightly. "Rockets!? That's a little excessive, don't you think?!" He called.

"Very much so." Pyrrha agreed as they rushed in, quickly dispatching these thugs as well. They then rushed through the next area, masterfully parkouring over several pieces of rubble in the path and dealing with even more henchmen, before passing through a pair of red doors into a large waiting room leading to Fisk's office. They noticed the bomb squad advancing and quickly joined them. "Thank goodness you all made it." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. We're just waiting on back-up." One of them said.

"I think we're it." Peter said.

"Lead the way. We're right behind you." Another officer said as the group let them proceed ahead, before the officer grabbed his walkie-talkie and brought it to his face. "Heads up, boss." He said, before another officer brought his rifle up. But thankfully, Spider-Man sensed the trouble and Pyrrha heard the warning, spinning and readying her shield to defend against the bullets as Spider-Man flipped over the corrupt cops and snatched the shooter's rifle away, landing and flinging it back at him to knock him out, Pyrrha using her semblance to do the same to the other officers with rifles, leaving only 2 with riot shields.

"You guys were in bed with Fisk all along?! Ahh, now I'll never get that image out of my head!" Peter cried, Pyrrha shuddering at the image as well.

"You're supposed to defend the people of your city from men like him. How can you work for him?!" She demanded.

"Because he pays better!" One of the officers said, rushing in swinging his shield at Pyrrha, who easily dodged, sweeping him off his feet with her spear, knocking him onto his back hard, before leaping into the air, throwing her shield down as hard as she could, before dropping down and stomping on the man underneath both shields as hard as she could, knocking him out as Spider-Man knocked the other officer's shield upwards, sliding under and behind the officer, delivering two solid kicks to his back and sending him flying into a wall, which he quickly found himself webbed to.

The two nodded to each other at another well-done fight, before Spider-Man called the chief once again. "Hey Yuri, it looks like some of your guys were on Fisk's pay role. The good news is, it looks like they were his last line of defense." He told her.

 _"Take him down. Now."_ Yuri ordered.

"With pleasure." They said together.

* * *

Fisk sat at his desk, writing something down, not even sparing a glance at the two heroes as they entered. "Wilson Fisk! It's over! Come quietly!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Writing your memoirs? Don't forget the hyphen betweeen 'Spider' and 'Man'." Peter said.

"Get the chopper ready. I won't be long." Fisk ordered, standing up and picking up a remote, walking away. "I'm surprised you made it this far, but your foolishness ends now." He said, pressing a button, a wall of glass dropping to separate him from the heroes.

"Uh, you know we can still see you, right?" Peter asked.

"He has something else planned." Pyrrha said, readying her shield.

"Finally, a smart hero. I was beginning to wonder if they were all as foolish as you. Eight years of this insolence. It's time to end this." Fisk said as the two pillars in front of the desk rose to reveal a pair of sentry drones, each with two miniguns on them that spun to life and unleashed a hail of bullets on our heroes, Spider-Man dodging as Pyrrha withstood the barrage behind her shield. Finally the turrets had to reload and Spider-Man ripped one from the wall and threw it at Fisk's glass wall, sending a web of cracks through it as Pyrrha used her polarity to rip the other one from its place and hurl it at the wall as well, shattering it and making Fisk reachable once again. "How is this happening?!" He demanded.

"Because heroes always find a way to do what's right." Pyrrha said nobly, remembering that line from one of Ruby's comics.

"What she said, Willie. That make you angry?" Spider-Man taunted.

"I will DESTROY you!" He shouted, rushing forward, smashing his desk in half, grabbing it and flinging at the heroes, Pyrrha dodging as Spider-Man caught it with his webs and hurled it back, barely fazing the crime lord. It was at this moment Pyrrha realized the man's bulk was not fat, but muscle.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

Spider-Man rushed in and threw a powerful combo at Fisk, but the bulky crime lord blocked all the attacks with little difficulty and swung his arm upwards to knock Spider-Man off his feet. He raised his fists to smash the smaller man beneath them, but a sudden hit to the ribs from Pyrrha's shield caught him off-guard, forcing his attention to her as she rushed in at him. He swung his beefy fist at her as well, but she blocked it at an angle that sent his fist over her head, before easily dodging his attacks.

"You're strong. But slow and predictable." She told him. It was almost like fighting Cardin. Yes, he was powerful and his attacks would hurt, but they were way too big and slow, easily telegraphing his moves with plenty of time to dodge and counterattack, which she did with several strikes from her shield and sword, before Spider-Man webbed up the crime lord and landed several powerful strikes on him. This, however, enraged the mob boss...

Fisk rushed forward, grabbing Spider-Man and charging through a wall into a large pipe, which he dented with a double-handed overhead smash the web swinger barely dodged, a hit to the back of the head from Pyrrha's shield stunning him and allowing the wall crawler to land a punch to Fisk's face, angering him more, causing him to grab Spider-Man and throw him through a wall back into the waiting room, where he was soon met by more of Fisk's goons, along with the crime boss himself after he emerged from the wall. "You are everything that's wrong with this city!" Fisk snapped, before turning as Pyrrha jumped through the wall, catching him with a shield back to the face, followed up with a few hits from her spear, tossing her shield into the air, flipping onto and off of it, planting both knees into the behemoth's face, rolling and standing by Spider-Man's side as she stood up, calling her shield back.

"Tht's quite hypocritical, coming from a crime lord." She said.

"Yeah, I was literally about to say the same about you." Peter agreed. "You look like you know what you're doing. I'll take the small fries. You handle Fisk." He told Pyrrha.

"Right!" She confirmed.

Spider-Man quickly went to work, knocking one thug into the air along with himself, punching him several times, before knocking him out and sending him flying with a web swing kick. He then fired two webs to the ground, yanking himself in and slamming down on the thug to knock him out. He then uppercutted another thug, before yanking him down and webbing him to the floor. Meanwhile, Pyrrha once again easily dodged another massive strike from Fisk, slamming her shield into his stomach, spinning and hitting him in the side of the head with her spear and getting a couple of kicks in to his side and back. However, she underestimated the mob boss' resistance to impact and he powered through her next attack, knocking her down with a swing from his massive arm, knocking her to the ground. But before he could attack again, he found himself webbed up and under another assault from Spider-Man, knocking him to and fro before he managed to break free from the webs.

Finally, Fisk grabbed Spider-Man, lifting him above his head, preparing to break his back with his knee, before Pyrrha flung her shield into Fisk's open stomach, knocking the air out of him and forcing him to drop Spider-Man, although still rather hard, stunning the wall crawler. Fisk shouted in rage, grabbing and flinging a large chair at Pyrrha, who dodged. Fisk turned his attention back to Spider-Man and attempted another overhead smash, which was also dodged, causing the floor to take the damage instead, causing them to fall through. Spider-Man saved himself by attaching a web to the ceiling, causing Fisk to fall and hit the floor hard, before being smashed through it as Spider-Man yanked himself in with two webs for a powerful stomp, causing them to fall to the next level, onto a walkway. They rolled, allowing Fisk to grab the web swinger and through him over the edge, but our hero managed to attach a web to the walkway and swing around to land on a window behind Fisk, jumping forward yanking himself in with webs to kick the crime lord off the walkway, punching him repeatedly in the face as they tumbled through the air before they smashed through yet another floor, dropping down into the first floor, catching himself and Fisk with a web.

 **End Music**

"So, should we kiss now?" Spider-Man taunted as the cops closed in, aiming guns at Fisk.

The crime lord roared in fury, swinging back, then forcing himself forward in one final attempt to hit the web swinger with a devastating headbutt, but instead was met with Pyrrha's shield slamming into his face and knocking him out. "If there's one thing he should kiss, it should be a goodbye kiss to freedom." Pyrrha tried another quip. "How was that?" She asked.

"Eh. Not bad. Could use some work, but keep at it." He said.

* * *

Fisk was now being led out of the building in handcuffs by the police to a SWAT van Spider-Man was perched on. "Finally off to Ryker's, huh? You know, I think you've got more enemies in there than I do." The wall crawler said.

"Good. You can learn the fear for your life you've put in so many others." Pyrrha said, having heard more from Spider-Man and Yuri as they were getting Fisk down and into cuffs.

"If you think this will be more than a minor inconvenience..." Fisk growled at them.

"Whoop- Gotta go. Hey, Good luck, Willie. I have a feeling you're gonna need it." Spider-Man said as he webbed away.

"Idiot! I'm the one who kept order in this city! In one month! You'll be wishing you had me back!" He roared at the wall crawler, before the doors of the van were slammed, silencing him.

Yuri sighed in relief at this, before smiling and turning to Pyrrha. "Thanks for the help, Red. You really made a difference here today. And caused WAY less damage than Spider-Man." She said with a chuckle.

"A promise is a promise." Pyrrha said with a shrug. "But he also told me that you could maybe help me with my situation." She said.

"He did ask if I could help you later. Follow me back to the station and whatever I can do to help, I will." Yuri said.

"Thank you very much, Captain." Pyrrha said, following the Captain to her car as they headed to the station.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is! A brand new story of RWBY helping heroes to save the day! Thank you for the suggestion, mastergamer14. I hope you all enjoyed this. And this is also a tribute to a great man who gave us such wonderful characters as Spider-Man and the Avengers.**

 **Rest In Peace, Stan Lee. Thank you for all your incredible work. You will be missed, but your creations will be remembered and shall live on forever.**

 **Now I know you're all thinking two things: 1, Pyrrha's being way too open with and/or overusing her semblance. Well, she's never exactly HIDDEN her semblance, she just uses it strategically. If she was trying to hide it, she wouldn't have outright admitted it to Ruby and Weiss or, you know, hurled a giant onslaught of soda cans at them with it during the food fight. As for overusing it, maybe, but I don't think I've had her push it further than what we've seen it capable of and she needs it to be able to keep up with Spider-Man. But don't worry, it won't be doing all of the work for her, she'll still be quite capable without it.**

 **Which brings us to 2, I'm sure you're all thinking "How can Pyrrha be using her weapon on normal people without aura, won't she kill them"? Are we talking about the same normal people that are okay after getting beaten by a man who can can lift cars, getting shot by stray bullets from their own men, having car doors, sewer lids, motorcycles, grenades and RPG's thrown back at them, etc.? Yes, it might be a game mechanic, but I'm using it as an excuse so Pyrrha can fight as unrestrained as she can.**

 **But, with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to more!**


	2. Pyrrha's tour of New York

**Hello, everyone! Thank you all so much for loving and supporting this story so much already. Before I start up this new chapter, I'll just be answering a guest review real quick.**

 **Guest: I hope you keep this fiction going it's good and to see Peter helps Pyrrha adjust to the new world or help her find a way back to her own one but was red huntress the best hero name you can think of no offense sounded desperate or does she change it later on to something with meaning.**

 **Well, as we see throughout the game, Peter's always trying to help, so no doubt he'll get Pyrrha all settled into this new world in no time, maybe even get her back to her own, but we'll have to wait and see. As for the Red Huntress thing, it was a RWBY chibi reference. As for if she'll change it, well... you'll have to keep reading and find out.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get back to our favorite redheaded Huntress with the magnetic personality.**

* * *

Pyrrha sat in Yuri's office, having told the Police Captain her whole story. "I know it sounds hard to believe, officer, but that's the truth." She said, looking up at Yuri.

Yuri looked down at Pyrrha unsurely. On one hand, the story was rather hard to believe. This girl had died? On another world? And somehow wound up in New York? But then again, one of their most famous and greatest heroes, Thor, was also from another world and hell, The Avengers themselves were currently not even on the planet. And the girl had been a huge help, greatly reducing the number of injuries and casualties after she pulled away all the guns from the thugs shooting at the police. And she'd been nothing but cooperative since they'd arrived at the station, so Yuri made her decision.

"I'll admit, that is a pretty crazy story. But, in this place, we hear stuff just as crazy all the time. If not more so. Sadly, there's nothing I can do to help you get home." Yuri said, causing Pyrrha to deflate a bit. "But, I'll do everything I can to try and make things easier for you while you're here. And I'm sure Spider-Man will do everything he can to help you. He always does." She said.

Pyrrha smiled at this. "Thank you, Captain." She said with a bow of her head. "Spider-Man does seem to be quite capable, doesn't he?" She asked.

"He REALLY needs to learn when to stop joking around. AND to think about the damages he's causing, but yeah. He gets the job done. A lot of situations would've been so much worse without him." Yuri said.

Pyrrha giggled a bit at this. "So, when can we expect to see him again?" She asked.

Before Yuri could answer, another cop popped his head into the room. "Chief, the grid's offline again." He told her, before taking his leave.

"Dammit!" Yuri cursed, before looking back at Pyrrha. "Well, looks like we're about to call him in right now." She said, calling up the web-swinger and requesting his services.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yuri said, gesturing for Pyrrha to follow her, the two of them heading up to the roof.

As they waited, Yuri pulled out her nicotine gum. "What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I just quit smoking. The gum helps calm the need for a cigarette." Yuri explained.

Pyrrha smiled at this. "That's the right choice. You'll be much better off in the long run." She told the Captain.

Yuri gave a small smile at this. "So I've been told. Thanks, though." She said, Pyrrha nodding.

"So, now that you've quit smoking, what do you tell people when you come up here?" Spider-Man asked, perched on the roof entrance/exit.

"That I need a break from their crap." She said as he flipped down onto the rail Yuri now leaned against.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said happily.

"How's it going? Learn anything helpful?" He asked.

Pyrrha frowned at this. "Only that you're apparently my best hope of getting back home." She explained.

"I'll do everything I can to help. I promise." He told her.

"In the mean time, I have something you can help with. Our Oscorp Surveillance towers all went down. Citywide. Every tower." Yuri explained.

"And without them, you won't receive critical information, or even that crimes are occurring." Pyrrha realized.

"Exactly." Yuri confirmed.

"How'd this happen?" Spider-Man asked.

"They tell me someone sabotaged the central server and now all the towers are offline." Yuri explained.

"Think it could be an inside job?" Spider-Man asked.

"Maybe. I'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to get these towers back online. Fast." The police chief said.

"And you called me? Aww, that's sweet." The wall-crawler said in an endeared tone, putting a hand on his chest.

"I called someone I can trust. Plus, the signals are scrambled and we have no idea how to fix it." Yuri countered, before walking away.

"Ooh, I love a challenge." The web-slinger said, flipping off the railing.

Pyrrha giggled at this, but also rolled her eyes. He reminded her of Jaune in a way: always trying to do the right thing, but maybe being a little dorky or over-confident from time to time. "We should probably get started, then." She said.

"You break it, you buy it." Yuri warned.

"I thought you trusted me." He said, getting a look from the police chief, before she returned inside. He sighed at this. "I can never win with her." He said, before remembering something. "Oh, by the way, I made you this for the next time we teamed up. Put it in your ear and I can talk with you." He explained to Pyrrha, handing her an earbud device.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, putting it in her ear, then looking at the tower. "So, how do we fix this?" She asked.

"Well, let's take a look." He said, walking up to the tower.

Pyrrha was about to join him, but remembered several times where she rather negatively affected nearby electronics with her semblance, even a compass at one point, simply by being too close. "Actually, maybe I should stand back. You seem to know what you're doing." She said with a nervous laugh.

"What? You worried I'm gonna make it blow up or something?" He asked in almost a mock offended tone.

"No! Of course not!" She reassured him, looking away. "Just concerned I will..." She said under her breath.

Under the mask, Peter raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged. "Eh. Suit yourself." He said, looking into the tower. "Looks like the input bands have been shifted. Subtle." He said, pairing his device with the tower and adjusting it to the proper wavelength.

Almost immediately, he received a call. _"We just had a tower come back online. That you?"_ Yuri asked.

"Not just a pretty mask, eh?" The spider-themed hero asked confidently.

 _"Whatever you did, any chance you could do it to the other towers?"_ She asked.

"Sure. But just so you know, I had to sync up with the tower to fix it. I can see all crime data in the area now. Looks like there's a break-in happening near us." He informed her.

 _"Great, I've got units nearby-"_ Yuri started.

"Don't bother. I'm on it." Spider-Man said, before Pyrrha grabbed his arm.

"Actually, why don't I deal with this. You go ahead to the next tower and I'll catch up." She instructed.

"Sounds like a plan." The web-slinger said, jumping off the building and swinging towards the next one.

Pyrrha quickly arrived at the scene, noticing five thugs standing around as a sixth one attempted to jam open the door with a crowbar. "Stop right there, villains!" She announced in her dramatic "superhero" voice.

They all turned to her, confused and in slight disbelief at this, chuckling as they believed this to be a joke. "Go home, kid. It's dangerous to go around playing hero." One of them told her.

Pyrrha puffed out her chest defiantly at this. "I am a hero and I'm telling you to stop now, or I'll have to use force!" She warned one final time.

"Well, boys, looks like she's gotta learn the hard way!" Another thug said as they started advancing towards Pyrrha.

Our favorite redheaded huntress-in-training rushed in with her spear at full length, putting it up against the first thug's neck, flipping over him and catching the weapon under his chin, flinging him over herself and into the thug directly across from her. She then took out her shield and flung it at the thug who had been working on the door, bouncing it off of him and into the thug across from him. She pulled the shield back to her with her semblance, spinning and bashing the side of the shield into the next goon's head, rushing in towards the last thug, who fearfully held his crowbar, not guarding himself at all as Pyrrha brought her spear up between his legs, stunning him and leaving him open as she spun and hit him in the head with the flat of her spear head, knocking him out.

"Phew." She let out a small sigh, before touching the device in her ear. "Alright. I handled the break-in." She said.

 _"Nice job, Pyrrha!"_ Spider-Man said.

 _"You did great, but it's not over yet. Now I'm seeing an assault in your area."_ She said.

"I've got it." Pyrrha confirmed, heading to the next disturbance.

 _"I'll go with her on this one. Something tells me this is a job for your favorite tough, but lovable, seen-too-much detective!"_ Spider-Man said.

 _"What?! No, no, no, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"_ Yuri said, almost sounding panicked.

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"Spider-Cop."_ Spider-Man said in a much grislier tone.

"Oh, dear..." Pyrrha said, getting vibes from Jaune's "Hunts-Man" phase.

"Already regretting this." Yuri said, before hanging up.

And with that, our two heroes headed to the scene and reunited to see a woman being harassed by several thugs, including a rather large one. "Back off, creep!" She told the thug who blocked her path, who simply chuckled.

"Yep. She's the one." Another thug confirmed, walking up behind her.

"I said back off!" She snapped, pushing them back and stepping away as the other thugs began to close in. "Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha growled at their behavior.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna let them hurt her." He assured his new partner, firing down two web lines and launching himself forward, slamming into and instantly taking down one of the thugs. Pyrrha also jumped forward, pulling out her shield and dropping down on another thug, shield-first, driving it down with her knees and lower legs.

Spider-Man then delivered a kick to the next thug's head, followed up by a few punches and an uppercut to knock the thug out as Pyrrha sliced another thug's baseball bat in half, leaving him defenseless as she beat him with a few hits from the flat side of her blade and a kick to the head. Spider-Man went for his next target, landing a few more punches and a backflip kick to send the thug flying back into another one, knocking them both down, firing a few webs to stick them to a trash can.

Pyrrha landed several hits on the next thug with her shield as Spider-Man fought the brute, dodging several attacks, before being knocked down by one massive punch. However, he quickly sprang back up and fired several webs into the brute, landing several quick punches and kicks, before a moderately stronger kick knocked the beast of a man back into a van, the webs sticking the man to said van. The last thug ran in to try and his Spider-Man with a pipe, but was quickly knocked out when Pyrrha's shield flew into his face.

However, before the heroes could celebrate, they turned to see one of the defeated thugs had gotten up and now had a gun to the woman's head. "Walk away now or she's dead!" He ordered.

The two heroes quickly looked at each other and nodded, Pyrrha using her semblance to make the chamber on the gun open and eject the bullet, as well as ejecting the magazine from the pistol, while Spider-Man shot a web line to the crook's face, yanking him in and doing a crazy flipping kick to knock him out and land in his classic spider pose. They both sighed in relief, before turning back to the woman. "You're safe now, ma'am." Pyrrha assured her.

"Thanks. I knew Jameson was wrong about you, Spider-dude." The woman said to our spider-themed hero.

"It's Spider-Man, but thanks." He said.

"I haven't seen you around before, but you're pretty cool too, kid." The woman told Pyrrha.

"Oh, thank you!" Pyrrha said with a smile.

"So, have you got somewhere to go?" Spider-Man asked.

"I can take care of myself." The woman said, starting to leave.

"I'm sure you can, but just in case, there's a place called the F.E.A.S.T Center..." He started telling her.

"Seen it. I don't want charity." The woman dismissed, waving it off.

"They've got the best wheat cakes in the city, hands down." He informed her.

She turned back at this. "Mom used to make those... Haven't had any... In a long time. I'll check it out. Thanks, Spider-guy." She said, leaving.

"It's... Spider-Man." The hero said awkwardly.

"That was nice of you." Pyrrha said with a smile. "So, what is this F.E.A.S.T Center?" She asked.

"It's stands for **F** ood, **E** mergency **A** id, **S** helter and **T** raining. It gives homes to the homeless, feeds them and helps them get jobs so they can get their lives back together." He explained.

"It sounds like a wonderful place." Pyrrha said with a smile. Places like that reminded her why she wanted to be a huntress, to help people.

"It is. You could probably go there, too, so you have a place to stay while we figure out how to get you home." He offered.

She smiled, but shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I'd be taking up space for someone who needs it more than I do." She said.

"Are you sure? Nobody deserves to be living alone on the streets. Especially not someone like you." He said.

"I'm sure I'll find something." She said, before raising an eyebrow. "Oh. And what are... wheat cakes?" She asked.

"Um... They're also called pancakes." He said.

Pyrrha immediately understood. "Oh! I DEFINITELY know what those are." She said with a bittersweet smile, remembering the good times her team shared while enjoying Ren's pancakes, but then remembering she may never see her friends or enjoy those pancakes again.

"Alright, let's get a move-on. We should be able to see the next tower from the rooftops." He said, the two of them hurrying to the roofs and making their way to the tower. "From his elevated position, Spider-Cop and his new rookie partner spy his destination: the second surveillance tower." The Web-swinger appeared to be narrating their actions.

"Rookie?" Pyrrha asked, slightly offended. Sure, she wasn't a full-fledged Huntress yet and she wasn't in it for the fame, but she's worked hard to get where she was. She was a record setting 4-time champion in the Mistral Regional tournament, after all. She was on a freaking cereal box!

 _"Are you... narrating to yourself?"_ Yuri asked over their comms.

"What?! No, of course not!" Peter denied. "The rookie didn't understand how things worked around here, but the chief never did understand Spider-Cop. Thought he was a loose cannon." He continued to narrate.

"I'm understanding why Chief Watanabe finds you difficult to work with." Pyrrha said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

 _"Get used to it. It's only gonna get worse from here."_ Yuri warned. _"I'm already regretting calling him..."_ She said.

Soon enough, the two reached and activated the tower. "Score! The towers are picking up all kinds of RFID signals. Including one nearby." Spider-Man said.

"RFID?" Pyrrha asked.

" **R** adio **F** requency **Id** entification." The web-slinger answered, before smirking under his mask. "Just stick with ol' Spider-Cop, rookie. I'll have you learning the ropes in no time." He said as they continued towards the new signal.

"I'd rather have Spider-MAN as a teacher, not Spider-COP, thank you." She said, clearly annoyed now. They arrived at the rooftops and saw some old webbing holding something to the roof. "Is that... A backpack?" Pyrrha asked.

"One of my old backpacks from high school. I forgot I attached dots to these. I must have these scattered all over the city." Spider-Man explained, pulling it from the wall, investigating its contents. "The menu from my first real date with MJ. Wish I could've afforded some place fancier, but she didn't seem to mind." He reminisced.

Pyrrha smiled at this. "I'm sure she was just happy to be spending time with you. That's all any girl wants from someone they care about." She assured him, many times wishing Jaune would've taken her... really anywhere. She then caught on to what her partner just said. "Wait, did you say you had those scattered... ALL over the city? How many backpacks did you have!?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh... A lot. You see, I won a science fair our good friend Wilson Fisk was running. I never cashed the check, since I didn't want his dirty money... Even though I could've used it... but I DID accept the lifetime supply of backpacks." He explained.

Pyrrha put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You did the right thing. It's hard to refuse temptation, but you stuck to your morals and didn't accept money that probably came from someone else's suffering. You're a good man." She said, before smirking. "But as a cop, or Spider-Cop, rather, you leave quite a bit to be desired." She teased.

"Hey!" He said indignantly, but laughed anyway as they headed for the final tower.

However, on the way, they got another call from Yuri. _"Still there? You've got a robbery a few blocks away."_ She informed them.

"Spider-Cop and the rookie are on it. Part man. Part Spider. ALL Cop. And the rookie, controls metal, but has a heart of gold." He said.

 _"Wow, that would almost be sweet if your stopped calling her a rookie."_ Yuri said.

"THANK YOU!" Pyrrha said. "Why don't I handle the robbery and you can deal with the last tower." She offered.

"Good idea, rook. You need to earn your stars." The web-head said, swinging to the next tower.

"Yes... Earn my stars... Great idea..." She said, her eye twitching slightly. Fortunately, Pyrrha had massive amounts of patience from dealing with Jaune and Nora for so long. She dropped down in front of a jewelry store and saw the owner being held up through the massive window. She quickly entered the store, getting the thug's attentions. "That's quite enough, criminals!" She told them.

They fired on her, but she blocked the bullets with her shield. Once their clips ran out and they began to reload, she flung her shield, bouncing it off two of their heads and bringing them down, turning her spear into its rifle form and blasting the last thug in the chest, sending him to the ground with his friends.

However, no sooner were they down, then a car pulled up and four more thugs came from it firing at the shop, Pyrrha standing in front of and protecting the shop owner from the bullets. She then rushed in as two of them drew crowbars. They struggled, but managed to defend themselves until Pyrrha dropped and swept them, completely knocking one down and sending the other to one knee. She rolled over him and pushed off, flinging her shield off him, knocking him out and sending her shield into the other one's head as he got back up, knocking him back down, catching it and backflipping onto the thug to knock him out.

She then used her spear to rocket forward, clipping and stunning a thug, before spinning and whacking him with the flat side of her spear head, knocking him out. The last thug aimed at her with his pistol again, but Pyrrha noticed he was too close to the car and used her semblance to open the rear driver door fast and hard, hitting the man with it, staggering him back, before she threw her shield at his head and knocked him onto his back, jumping onto the car, doing a double front flip and dropping on the man's chest with both knees, taking him out.

"What a shame. If you put as much effort as you did into this heist into... really anything, you could have very successful careers." She said. She then hurried to the next tower just as Spider-Man matched the signal and got it back online. "They've been taken care of." She said.

"Nice job, Pyrrha. You definitely earned those stars." Peter said.

"Oh. No praise for the 'rookie' from 'Spider-Cop?'" She asked, half-teasingly.

He shook his head at this. "Nope. Spider-Cop's had his day, but that day is done and he had to retire." The web-swinger explained.

(Thank goodness.) Pyrrha thought, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm sure he will be missed." She said.

"I know, right? Yuri had to leave and get a drink, the emotions just overwhelmed her." He said, the two of them laughing. He then noticed the state of his costume. "Oh, not good. I can't have people taking pictures of my three chest hairs." He said, looking up at Pyrrha, who didn't look too much better. "Your costume could do with a little fixing up, too. Those goggles and that cape have pretty much had it." He said.

Pyrrha looked and nodded, noticing that her "cape" was indeed quite tattered and her goggles had cracked from pressure when she rolled out of the way of a shooter at some point. "They do seem to be at their limit." She admitted.

"Great. I'm just gonna make a quick call to see if the coast is clear. Be right back." He said, hurrying behind the roof's air conditioning unit. Pyrrha waited patiently for Spider-Man to finish his call, using her semblance to spin her sword like a twitch gyrator (Remnant's fidget spinner), before he returned. "Alright, it should be clear for me to work on my suit and upgrade yours." He explained.

"That sounds lovely!" Pyrrha said.

The two of them flew through the city and soon arrived at the lab. Peter took a deep breath and sighed as they arrived, knowing he'd have to reveal his secret identity to the girl. "Okay, Pyrrha. When I take off my costume, you're gonna see my face and learn who I really am. Can I trust that you'll keep it to yourself and never tell anyone?" He asked.

Pyrrha was a bit surprised at the usually flippant hero's sudden seriousness, but soon got her own serious look and nodded. "I swear to never tell a soul." She promised.

"Alright." He said, reaching up and taking off his mask. "Peter Parker. Nice to meet you. Y'know, for real this time." He said, holding out his hand.

Pyrrha smiled at this, taking the hand and shaking it. "It's wonderful to meet you, Peter Parker." She said.

The two of them entered the lab and went into the office, where Peter set down his suit. "Alright. I'll stitch this up real quick, then get to work on your costume." He explained.

"I could sew it up for you, if you wanted. A good friend of mine taught me how to sew. He was amazing at it and I like to think I learned quite well." She said, remembering how Jaune taught her to sew like a pro. Hey, in a house with eight women, there was NO way Jaune wasn't learning to sew at some point.

"Great. Then, uh... I'll have to take a few measurements, then I'll get right on it." He said, looking around and pulling out a strange rectangular device. He used it to take a picture of Pyrrha, the device automatically turning her into a silhouette with green grid lines, analyzing her body from the picture and making the proper measurements. "Alright. Now to get to work. Good thing Doc ordered so much extra materials. There's enough to make two whole suits of armor, so adding to what you already have should be a snap." He said.

However, the two of them were completely unprepared as the door opened. "Parker!" Doctor Octavius said as he entered the room with a bag of take-out containers. Peter jumped and looked worriedly to Pyrrha, who quickly hid the suit behind her back. He then noticed the redhead and looked back to Peter. "You know no one else should be in the lab. Who's this?" He asked.

"I know, I'm sorry, Doc. This is my friend, uh..." Peter started.

"Jane!" Pyrrha interrupted, thinking quickly and simply dropping the "u" from Jaune's name. "Jane Arc." She answered, blushing a bit. She had thoughts of having Arc be her last name at some point, but not like this.

"Yeah. She needed help fixing something and I needed tools from here to help her out." He explained.

"I see." He said, looking back to Pyrrha. "And what is that behind your back?" He asked.

"Just a side project I've been working on." Peter explained, moving between them. However, the doctor simply advanced forward, Peter moving out of the way. He then held his hand out and Pyrrha couldn't help but hand the suit to him. "Of course... It's you..." He said, looking to Peter.

"Uh... I don't know what..." Peter started, hoping desperately he could play it off.

"Oh, come on, Parker. It's obvious." He said.

"It isn't his fault!" Pyrrha interjected.

Otto then looked to her, realization growing on him. "Wait... There was a red-haired girl with Spider-Man when he took down Fisk." He said, looking to the side where Pyrrha's armor was laying. Peter had a spare track suit with his clothes at the lab, which her gave her to wear so she would at least have SOMETHING other than her armor to wear for the time being. "That's the armor, there. So you're the Red Huntress." He said. "That makes sense. If Peter makes Spider-Man's equipment, he's probably making something for you as well." He theorized.

Peter almost let out a sigh of relief as Otto gave him an opening to save his identity. "Yes, exactly. I design Spider-Man's gear and now I'm working on things for the Red Huntress. I'm sorry I kept it a secret, but I was worried that if word got out, my family would be in danger." He explained.

The doctor nodded at this. "Of course. That makes sense, you'd be a target. They could either use you to get to him or have you make a perfect counter to his equipment." He theorized again, before putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me." He said, grabbing his food and leaving.

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief. "That was way too close." He said.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said.

"It's no big deal. Doc's got our back. Now, let's get to work." Peter said, the two of them continuing the tasks they'd assigned themselves.

They finished their tasks, but fell asleep shortly after, exhausted from their repairs, Pyrrha laying on the couch and Peter behind the desk in a computer chair, leaned forward with his head on the desk. He lifted it up and groaned, before noticing the note on his forehead. "Check your email? I hope this isn't how Doc fires me." He said, starting the computer and checking his email as he was told.

He then pulled up the email. _"Peter, the revelation that you are Spider-Man's suit crafter (is that the right term?), along with how much you are trying to help our young new hero is a reminder of the good man and partner you are. No matter how busy you are, you still find time to help others._

 _I hope you don't mind, but I noticed the armor you were making for our new friend and thought up some improvements to give her some advantages in the field. Also, some improvements for Spider-Man, that should help keep him safe. Hopefully, with these upgrades, they'll continue to do great things for our city._

 _Looking forward to the incredible work we are doing and changing the world together!_

 _Your partner and friend,_

 _O._

Peter looked through the attached note and was amazed at what he found. "Whoa. Doc really outdid himself this time." He said, looking back at Pyrrha. "Well, she's probably still gonna sleep for a while. I should have enough time to add the upgrades." He said, getting to work.

A few hours later, the web-swinger was zipping through the city in his new costume with a white hard plastic spider motif on the chest and the same hard plastic on the hands and sides of the forearm. He happily swung through the city, weaving between pedestrians and traffic, launching himself into the air. "Hello, New York!" He shouted, landing on a building. "Not bad at all, what do you think, Red Huntress?" He asked, turning as an armored figure did a 3 point landing behind him, like she did at the end of the Deathstalker fight.

Pyrrha now wore a full suit of armor, slightly lighter than her original bronze armor, the armor itself quite intimidating, looking like Spartan armor, but with an almost skeletal design to it as well. She had a red sash around her waist as well, the helmet of the armor allowing her beautiful hair to flow out the back, four slits on the face making the eye holes. With that in mind, one would think her vision would be blocked or impaired, but on the inside of the mask, Pyrrha had full visuals on anything with staggeringly accurate holographics, as well as several diagrams to show her health and other conditions, as well as a HUB with a map for the whole island.

"Actually, I think I need a different name. The Red Huntress was mostly supposed to be a sidekick for Jaune's Huntsman persona." She said.

"Wow. A name change already. Usually a big event has to happen for a change like that." Peter said. "But if that's what you want, what should I call you?" He asked.

"Call me... Arkos." She said.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I was hoping to get to the part with MJ before I stopped, but many people said the last chapter was too long, so I stopped at the new suits. Speaking of, I really could not do Pyrrha's suit justice. To see the picture I used for inspiration, look up "Pyrrha embers from ashes". Also, I was thinking this as I wrote: what would be the names of RWBY characters if they were bitten by radioactive spiders and took on Spider-Man-like persona's. Here's some of my ideas:**

 **Ruby = Scythe Spider**

 **Ren = Lotus Spider**

 **Pyrrha = Bronze Spider**

 **List some of your ideas in the reviews and I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one.**


	3. Finding Her Own Way

**A/N: Hello everyone. Before we get started, I'm giving some shout-outs to the best names I heard for RWBY characters as Spider Heroes. Both of them are names for Yang.**

 **"Golden Arachnid" by MajorBrony95**

 **"Dragon Spider" by AnimeKing6**

 **Great names, guys. Again, if you can think of any awesome names for the RWBY characters if they became Spider Heroes, let me know in the review and I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter. Can be any character you want, you're not only limited to Teams RWBY and JNPR. Let's hear some ideas! But now, let's get back to our favorite masked wall-crawler and magnetic redhead.**

* * *

Soon after Peter and Pyrrha finished admiring their new suits, they got a call from Yuri. _"Spider-Man. Red Huntress. I think I found out how Fisk's men are keeping his racket running."_ Yuri explained.

"Excellent work, Captain." Pyrrha praised.

"Oh, by the way, she's going by Arkos now." Spider-Man added.

 _"Oh. Alright then. Either way, it's the constructions sites his businesses own." Yuri told them._

"Wasn't that shut down when he was arrested?" Peter asked.

 _"No. It's one of his legitimate businesses. Multiple investors. We can't act without cause." Yuri explained._

"Do you have enough cause for an investigation?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"That's where you two come in. I'm hoping you can keep an eye on the locations. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."_ Yuri said.

"Got it. I'll be your nosy neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter said.

"I'll do my best to keep a close eye on them as well." Pyrrha added.

However, before the two could take off, Spider-Man suddenly got another call. "Uh... hang on, I gotta take this." He said, webbing to the other side of the roof.

"Oh... Okay then." Pyrrha said, slightly awkwardly. They had a job from the chief of police. That's pretty urgent. Surely, he could call this person back, right?

A few moments later, the wall-crawler came back. "Hey, something came up. Do you think you could check on the construction sites?" He asked.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless nodded. "Of course. I can handle it perfectly fine. You go take care of what you have to." She said with a smile, before flying off. (I wonder what he had to do, though. If it has to come before breaking a potential smuggling ring or illegal business laundering, it must be important.) She thought.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. I'll have to make sure to save her a slice of cake." He said, swinging off towards the F.E.A.S.T center.

* * *

Back with our favorite red-headed Huntress-in-training, she soon arrived at the construction sight, peering down at the thugs guarding the area. "Captain Watanabe? I've arrived at the construction site and it looks as though you were right. I don't see anything that looks even close to construction happening. And no matter how different our worlds are, I doubt it ever involves automatic weapons." Pyrrha said, looking over the thugs patrolling the top floor of a construction site.

 _"What are they doing?"_ Yuri asked.

"It's hard to tell from here. I'll have to take a closer look." She said and silently dropped down onto the building. She noticed a thug standing right next to some scaffolding, where a wrench was sitting on the edge of the lowest level of scaffolding, just above the thug. "They should really learn to be more careful with their tools." Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to lightly pull the wrench forward, enough for gravity to take effect and the greater weight over the edge causing the wrench to fall on the thug, knocking the man out. "Peter would've been proud of that joke... Probably. I know Jaune would be." Pyrrha said as she moved on.

Pyrrha found a tough cord and lasso'd it around another thug's leg, pulling him up to the beam she stood on and punched him in the face to knock him out, lowering him close enough to the ground to safely drop him. She then jumped around and dropped behind one more thug, knocking him out with a chop to the back of the neck, but another thug saw this and called the rest of them in to attack. Our heroine soon found herself fighting several waves of a few dozen thugs at a time. Suddenly, she received a call from Yuri. _"Arkos. It turns out we've busted four illegal firearms dealers within a 4 block radius of that construction site."_ The chief explained.

"So they must be keeping their guns here. Then I'll make sure those guns are in police custody within the hour!" Pyrrha declared, continuing to fight the villains. Finally, it seems as though their numbers were finally depleting as she faced only a mere handful now, dispatching most of them with ease, doing a backflip and kicking the final thug into the air, throwing her shield into him and slamming him to the ground rather forcefully, knocking him out.

After the fight was finished, Pyrrha had made a make-shift cage with the metal bars from the various scaffolding, keeping the thugs, all unconscious and piled on top of each other, contained. "Captain, I've secured the location. All threats have been neutralized." Pyrrha explained.

 _"And someone finally reported shots fired, so I've got officers inbound. Good work."_ Yuri praised.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. She then looked around the city. "Well, it seems like Spider-Man is still busy, so I should take this time to get myself acquainted with this city." She said, flying through the city, nearing what looked like a park area, when she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey! Hero girl! Down here!" A girl on a rooftop called to her.

Pyrrha was surprised by this and lowered herself down to the rooftop. "Hello there. You were calling to me, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. You're that new superhero girl who helped Spider-Man take down Fisk, right?" The citizen asked.

"That would be me. Arkos at your service." She said.

"Awesome. You look way suped up after your first appearance." The girl said.

"Why thank you. So, I take it you're bird watching?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. It's a little early, but I was looking for nocturnal raptors when I noticed a bunch of men armed with rifles over at Belvedere Castle." She explained.

Pyrrha was shocked at this as well. "That is quite concerning. Thank you very much, uh..." Pyrrha started, before realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"Stephanie." The birdwatcher answered.

"Stephanie. Thank you very much." Pyrrha said gratefully.

"Let me know if I can help! I'll keep an eye on the activities from here!" Stephanie offered.

"Perfect. That would be very helpful and you'd stay safe." Pyrrha agreed.

Pyrrha then quickly flying off. She soon arrived at the castle in the park, spotting men in familiar purple shirts. "They dress like the criminals at Fisk's tower. They must work for him as well. Then whatever they're doing can't be good." Pyrrha said, dropping down on a sniper on the castle, the weight of her and her armor dropping down on him instantly knocking him out. Then she flung her shield at another thug's head, before it flew into a third thug's face, Pyrrha recollecting it with her Semblance.

"It's like an Iron Man suit from that movie 300!" One of the thug's said, all of them rushing in as Pyrrha landed in the center of the area they stood at. She used her Semblance to take a few more down by throwing a trash can at them. The next thug was defeated by a few hits from her shield, the one after him being beaten by a few hits from the flat side of Pyrrha's sword and a wide swing with her spear knocked out the last of them.

"There. That's finished. Now, what of this computer?" Pyrrha wondered, walking over to a nearby laptop. She clearly saw something on the screen but had no idea what all this was. "Darn. I'm still new to Earth's technology. Even if I wasn't, this looks quite complicated." Pyrrha said, about to check further details, but then the flash drive with all the information on it was stolen by a pigeon. "W-what!? Why would a pigeon want a flash drive?!" She asked in disbelief. "U-um... Stephanie? do pigeons occasionally take things like flash drives?" She asked.

 _"It is nesting season, so I'm not surprised. You know, I think there's a nest in the trees Southeast of the castle."_ Stephanie explained.

"Thank you!" Pyrrha said brghtly, before hanging up. She smiled to herself a bit there. She almost sounded like Ruby just then. She let out a sad sight at this. She'd miss the young speeder, along with all her friends at Beacon and especially Jaune. She pushed those thoughts aside however. (No time for that now. I have to stop criminals and rogue pigeons... I never thought I'd have to use that sentence.) She thought as she flew to where Stephanie explained the nest should be. She soon recovered the pigeon and flash drive, hurrying back to the laptop.

Pyrrha had never been a big computer person back in her world, but she was at the top of her class, so she was bright enough to figure out what this was. "It looks like they're uploading a virus to the wifi that could steal the personal information of anyone using this wifi! Atrocious!" She snapped. She then noticed the progress bar going up. "Oh, no! They're still accessing it! That means they're working from multiple platforms." She realized. "Stephanie, do you see any more armed or suspicious men in the park?" She asked her new informant.

 _"Let's see... A pair of great horned owls and... Hey! There's some guys near a junction box!"_ Stephanie informed.

"Thanks!" Pyrrha said, before flying off towards the junction box. She quickly reached in, dropping down on one thug, taking out a few more with a wide 360 swing of her spear and flinging her shield at a few more. Soon enough, the group all laid defeated.

"This is almost as exciting as the time I saw three chestnut-sided warblers! Oh, hey! I just saw two more junction boxes being hit! I'll send you the locations!" Stephanie alerted our heroine.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Pyrrha said, hurrying to the next box. "This park has quite the coverage range." Pyrrha said, slightly concerned she wouldn't stop them both in time. Still, the redheaded Huntress-in-training reached the first box and quickly deal with the thugs at it, before reaching the next one and quickly defeating the criminals there as well. Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief at this. "Thank goodness Now Fisk can't get to innocent people's passwords. Or worse, get rid of their fail videos." She said with a joke at the end, remembering several fail videos Nora all but forced her to watch with the hammer wielder.

 _"Um... Arkos? I think they might've seen me."_ Stephanie said.

"No..." Pyrrha said worriedly, knowing this innocent woman put herself in danger to help Pyrrha and now was in danger for it. She couldn't let that happen. "Quickly. Lock the doors and hide somewhere." She instructed.

 _"Hurry! Armed men just arrived!"_ Stephanie said.

Pyrrha flew as fast as her semblance allowed her to move her armor, flying towards the roof where Stephanie was. Several armed thugs finally made their way onto the roof, but Pyrrha smashed the last one between herself and the brick wall, taking him out. She began blocking several bullets from the others and striking the nearest one with the flat sides of her sword and bashing him in the head with her shield to finish him. She then jumped onto another thug's shoulder on her knees, trapping his head between them and backflipping to smash him into the ground under her.

She knocked back a grenade one of them had thrown at her and turned her sword into its gun form, the dust bullets being less lethal than regular bullets, but serving to knock out the thugs just fine. One final thug still stood with a riot shield, but Pyrrha simply knocked it away with hers, knocking the last thug down and out with another 360 swing from her spear.

Pyrrha turned away from the last thug and back to Stephanie. "Oh, thank you, Arkos. That was a little more exciting than my average night of birding." Stephanie said gratefully.

"I should be thanking you. You were in the right place at the right time and decided to do the right thing, even risking your own safety to stop the Kingpin from getting the personal data of countless citizens." Pyrrha congratulated.

"Not too shabby, huh? Plus, I found a nest of red-breasted nuthatches when you uppercutted that guy with your shield." Stephanie said. "You want to check them out?" She offered.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not a big fan of birds." Pyrrha said, thinking of her only real other big encounter with a bird, the giant Nevermore defeated by the not-yet-formed Team RWBY during the initiation. "Well, I'll be going, then." Pyrrha said, finally leaving as both girls said one last goodbye.

Almost immediately after Pyrrha left, she noticed she had a voicemail. _"Hey, the silent alarm at the auction house holding Fisk's estate sale just tripped. Could you check it out? Quietly? I don't want to make a scene if it's nothing."_ Yuri asked.

"Huh. An auction house. How intriguing. Maybe I can see the different pieces Fisk has acquired over the years as well. With the money he had, he surely bought some impressive items." She thought as she flew there.

As luck would have it, she arrived around the same time as Spider-Man did. "Hey, partner. How's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty well. I'm really starting to learn the ins and outs of this city. And stopped a few crimes as well. How was your important event?" She asked.

"It was really great, thanks for asking. That cake was delicious." He said.

"Cake?" She asked.

"Oh. It was my aunt's birthday. I'll have to introduce you to her at some point." He said.

"So you went to go see your aunt. That was sweet of you." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks... Well, anyway. Let's do this." He said, lifting open the roof window and jumping in, Pyrrha quickly following.

The two made their way through the air vents and saw through the vent covers that men with strange, almost demonic-looking black and white masks were patrolling the area, a woman in a maroon dress on the floor, likely a hostage. One of the thugs approached her, aiming his gun at her. "I am losing patience. Where is the file?" He demanded.

"There's someone else here - They must have taken it!" The woman told them fearfully.

"Those masks... Who are these guys?" Spider-Man asked.

"We should worry about that later. Right now, we should be concerned that they have a hostage." Pyrrha reminded him.

"There is no one here but us. We will find the file, or you will die." One of the men said, pulling the woman to her feet.

"You're right. This is bad. They'll kill her if we alert them. We need to pick them off silently." Peter agreed as they continued.

Pyrrha looked slightly reluctant at this. "Stealth is the one thing I wasn't trained in." She said. (Dang it! I should've accepted Ren's offer to teach me how to be stealthy!) She mentally cursed herself.

"It's not too hard, once you figure it out." He assured her as they continued. He then quickly called up... "Yuri, the silent alarm was legit. Masked gunmen and a single hostage. Looks like a heist in-progress." He told her.

 _"Copy that. Sending units your way. Keep the situation from getting worse in the meantime."_ Yuri instructed.

"You can count on us, captain." Pyrrha assured her.

The two of them came to the end of the vents and dropped down onto the rafters, carefully walking across them and spotting the first thug. "Watch and learn." The wall crawler whispered. He fired a web into the ground a few inches from being right under them, alerting the nearest thug, who came to investigate. He walked up and spotted the webs, before our arachnid hero attached a web line to his shoulders, pulling him into the air, even a few feet above them, webbing his face and banging it against the bar, knocking the thug out as he fell, the descent stopped by another web line, which Peter attached to the rafters.

"Good thing that mask was so thick. That might've been rather... final without it." Pyrrha said, a bit shocked the thug's head hadn't caved in.

"They're pretty hard-headed. They can handle it." Spider-Man said as they continued on. They quickly made their way into another air vent and crawled their way through, coming upon another thug below them. Pyrrha simply dropped her shield from the vent onto the thug's head, the heavy shield instantly knocking him out and sending him to the floor, regaining the shield with her semblance as Spider-Man pulled the thug into the vent, webbing him to the roof of the vent. "Not bad for your first stealth takedown." He praised.

"Hopefully, I'll get a few more chances." She said as they dropped from the vent, they walked around the room they were in, before finding a hall with a thug at the end of it, his back to them. Spider-Man offered Pyrrha a bow, his arms stretched in the direction of the thug as iff to say "go get him". Pyrrha silently made her way up to the thug with Milo in its spear form, getting it over the thug's head and pulling it back against his neck, silently flipping him over her shoulder and onto the ground with her on his back, a nice knee to the head knocking him out..

Another one showed up, but Peter simply leapt in front of him, shooting two web lines to his face and yanking them to smash his face into the floor, knocking him out.

The two leapt into another air vent and crawled into the next room, trying to resist the urge to break out of the vents and save the auction house owner, but they knew if they did that with so many thugs around, they'd almost guarantee her death. Instead, they moved to the next room, dropping into the rafters once again, two thugs in the middle of the room. "They're too close together. We can't take them out quietly like this." Pyrrha whispered.

"I've got something for that." Spider-Man whispered back, firing a web at a large nearby box, causing the thugs to turn to it, one of the going to investigate. As he did so, Spider-Man shot a web line to the thug who stayed in place and pulled him up, shooting a few more webs to further ensnare him, leaving him cocooned in web, which he attached to the rafters. "Easy peasy. Alright now. Your turn." He told her.

Pyrrha simply nodded and leapt from the rafters, dropping onto the thug and taking him to the ground, making sure his head hit first to knock him out. "Sleep well." Pyrrha told him as she stood up.

"Nice. You're already getting the hang of it." Peter praised, dropping down beside her.

"Thank you. To be honest, it is somewhat fun sneaking up on them like this. It's like when my friends and I played tag at school. Only, in this case, instead of gently tagging someone, we're knocking them out..." She said, a bit awkwardly at the end.

"Well, I guess that makes them it." Peter said, before noticing something nearby. "Hey, what is that?" He asked, moving to and picking up a camera.

"A camera?" Pyrrha asked, looking at it.

"No way... This totally belongs to-" Peter started, before a thug came from the doors behind them.

"Don't move!" The thug ordered, the two heroes turning to face him.

"Buddy, if I had a nickle for every "don't move" I'd-" Peter started again, before the thug was suddenly knocked out from behind by a young read-headed woman, who hit him with some strange, not to mention heavy, artifact. She watched as he fell to the ground, then looked up to Spider-Man and smiled. "Hey, Pete." She said.

"MJ... What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked.

"You two know each other?" Pyrrha asked.

MJ then looked to Pyrrha, a bit surprised, but also excited. "And I take it you're that Red Huntress girl who helped take down Fisk, but you got some upgrades like he did." She said, snatching her camera and taking pictures. "Nice. It's nice to see another girl superhero out there. And that armor really works on you. Although, I kind of liked how your other costume showed more of your face." She told the rather confused and uncomfortable Pyrrha.

"W-well, this armor offers much more protection to my full body. And I've been informed I should keep my identity secret." Pyrrha explained. "Oh, plus I go by Arkos now, not the Red Huntress anymore." She added.

"Ooh, Arkos, that's even better. It's got a great ring to it. And yeah, I understand hiding your identity, but I'd just want to be a hero who could stand up tall and proud of my actions, being able to say 'yeah, I did that'." MJ explained.

"That does sound nice." Pyrrha admitted.

"Yeah, but sadly, it's not in the cards. Back to earlier, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Same as you two. Working. Or at least I was." MJ told them.

"I think this is yours." Spider-Man said, handing her the camera.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said with a smile.

"So, Robbie has you covering a break-in for the Bugle?" Peter asked.

"Well, Robbie doesn't technically know I'm here. And it wasn't a break-in until a few minutes ago." MJ explained.

The two heroes looked at each other, confused, before looking back at MJ. "I'm afraid we don't understand." Pyrrha said.

"Let me explain..." MJ started to tell them.

 **One story later...**

"And I was on my way to the exit when I saw you two." MJ finished.

"You're lucky to be alive!" Spider-Man said.

"That was quite risky. You really should've considered this more before you acted." Pyrrha agreed.

"Says the people I saved 5 minutes ago." MJ countered, handing Peter a file. "Whoever these masked guys are, they're after this file. But I'll never get it out of here while this place is swarming with them." She explained.

"Then you should hide. We'll deal with the masked men and you should escape as soon as you can." Pyrrha explained.

"Good thinking. You're definitely hero material there, Arkos." MJ praised.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said gratefully with a nod of her head, before the two took off.

MJ started to take off and hide, before turning back to Spider-Man. "Good to see you again, Pete." She said.

"Yeah, you too. Not exactly how I pictured us meeting again, though." He said.

"Funny. It's exactly how I pictured it." MJ said, before leaving the room. She suddenly looked like she remembered something. "Oh! And after this is over, You're totally giving me an interview!" She said adamantly and pointed at Pyrrha.

"Do I have a choice here?" Pyrrha asked, a little taken aback at the request that sounded more like a demand.

"Nope." Peter and MJ said together, Peter more casually, as he's familiar with MJ's never relenting attitude and MJ in a tone that left no room for argument.

"So... I assume there's history here?" Pyrrha asked.

"We used to date. I'll tell you later. Right now we need to focus." Peter said, before sniffing the air. "Did she change her perfume?" He wondered.

"Spider-Man. Focusing?" Pyrrha reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Let's go." He said, webbing up to the ceiling, Pyrrha floating along behind him until they went through an opening in the top of the wall to the next room, landing on the rafters again.

As they took out the guards in the room before Peter received a call from MJ. _"Okay, Pete, I'm hidden near the front. Give the word and I'll make a break for it."_ MJ said.

"Will do." Peter agreed.

"This is a lot of trouble to go to simply for a file. It must have very important information. What does it say?" Pyrrha said.

 _"Notes on something called 'Devil's Breath'. Fisk was hired to build a secret research lab for it. Not clear on what Devil's Breath is, but it seemed to scare Fisk. He compared it to 'Pandora's box'."_ MJ explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

 _"What? Haven't taken Greek mythology?"_ MJ questioned.

"She's... not really from around here. As in this planet. Long story short, it's bad. Not much shook Fisk. We need to get you and that file out of here. Hang tight." Peter said. They then quickly took out the thugs in the next room.

The two of them soon had all of the thugs cleared out. "That's all of them." Peter said... Or so they believed.

"Right. Now we just need to get-" Pyrrha started, before a commotion was heard.

"LET GO OF ME!" MJ shouted as she was dragged out of her hiding place, the file flying from her grip. She tried to recover, but was punched in the back of the head, putting her back on the floor. One thug snatched the file as another walked up to her, aiming his gun at her. "Stop!" She pleaded, before our heroes burst onto the scene, Spider-Man kicking the doors down.

"No..." He said quietly in fear, webbing and pulling away the guns of the two armed thugs as Pyrrha knocked them both down with a wide swing of her spear. Unfortunately, while they were worried about her, the thug who grabbed the file escaped.

"Hide!" Both of our heroes told her. MJ didn't need to be told twice and ran for safety.

 **Background Music:** **"Dance With Devils" by Breaking Benjamin**

Spider-Man shot a web line at one of the thugs and yanked himself in, beating on him as Pyrrha rushed in and slammed into the thug beside the one Spider-Man attacked, staggering him back and allowing her to deploy her spear, swinging it and smacking him in the face with the flat side of the spear head, letting go of it and catching it as it did a 180, thrusting and jabbing the butt of the spear into his solar plexus, then raising it up to smack him in the chin, sending him into the air and making him fall back to the ground, unconscious.

More thugs then came in and attacked, but to the shock of our heroes, their hands began to glow with a strange black and white energy. Pyrrha managed to block with her shield, but skidded back a few feet from the damage as Spider-Man was hit and sent reeling. "What is this!?" Pyrrha asked in shock, blocking a few more hits, before managing to slam her shield into her attacker's chest, knocking him back a few feet.

Peter recovered pretty quickly, dodging a few more hits and managing to uppercut his attacker into the air and slam him back onto the ground with webs. "I don't know! The glow-y hand stuff is new to me, too. Are you guys ghosts? I've never fought a ghost before!" He said, almost excitedly as he preformed a takedown on another thug.

"I think you're taking this a bit to lightly!" Pyrrha said, blocking and being sent back by another punch, but throwing her shield into her attacker's face and blasting him with a round from her rifle. The two heroes wiped out all of the thugs in the room, but one last thug appeared, wielding a kama, which glowed with the same kind of energy these strange villains manipulated. He did some flashy moves with it, before flipping and slamming it down into the ground, creating a small shockwave the two had to dodge, two more thugs, one with his own kama and the other, unarmed, then stood beside their comrade. Spider-Man blasted the unarmed one to a wall with his impact webs, then started to advance, but Pyrrha held her arm out to stop him. "Wait. I'll take these two." She said.

"Be my guest." He said, going over and checking on MJ and the auction house curator.

She rushed in as they did the same, swinging their kamas and trying to stab or slice her, but she blocked or deflected their attacks like the champion she was, dropping to her knees and hitting one's front leg with her sword, causing him to stagger a bit, now a few paces back, allowing Pyrrha to strike at the one in the front, several strikes from her sword shaking and opening his defenses, before a hit to the head with her shield stunned him, an upward strike from her sword knocking in out and into the air. The second one recovered and clashed weapons with her a few times before she caught his kama with her sword just below the kama's blade, knocking it out of his hand with her shield, spinning and hitting him with a back fist strike, spinning again and knocking him out with a hit to the head from her shield.

 **End Music**

With the last of the thugs defeated, Spider-Man went over to and picked up one of the fallen masks. "It almost reminds me of a Grimm mask." Pyrrha said, remembering the monsters from her home.

"What's a Grimm?" Spider-Man asked.

"Uh... I'll tell you later. Now's not the time." She replied.

"Hm... Looks antique. And I think I know someone who can help us track down where this came from." He said.

"That's good. We'll need it, because none of them have the file. One of them must have gotten away with it." Pyrrha said.

"It's okay. We'll get them later." Peter said as they left.

* * *

Soon after leaving the museum, Peter decided to check on MJ. "Hold up, Pyrrha! Time to land. Texting and web-swinging isn't illegal, but it's probably not a good idea." He said as they landed on a nearby rooftop.

"Good idea. Texting and driving on Remnant was also very discouraged. Except in Vacuo, but there wasn't much driving there." Pyrrha said.

"Remind me to ask you more about your planet sometime. Sounds fascinating." He said as he pulled out his phone.

"You're certainly eager to talk to your EX." Pyrrha said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, she was just in a dangerous situation, I want to make sure she's not too shaken up." He said, turning his back to her. "She shouldn't be, she's been through dozens of these situations, but it's been 6 months. Maybe the shock has come back." He silently pondered, texting her. _[Hey you OK?]_ He asked.

 _[Fine, but they got away with the file.]_ She replied.

 _[Sorry. I'll make it up to you. Dinner at Mick's?]_ He offered.

"Mick's?" Pyrrha asked, looking over his shoulder, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Don't do that! And if you must know, it was our favorite restaurant when we were dating." He explained.

Pyrrha groaned at this. "No. You shouldn't have invited her there. It's too important to your old relationship. She'll think you're ignoring your entire break up." She explained.

"Jeez. It's just a place with good food. I didn't think it mattered that much." He said.

However, their discussion was soon interrupted by a new text. _[Sure. See you in a few. Bring Arkos.]_ MJ replied.

"Aha! See? She didn't say no!" He said triumphantly, swinging off.

"I still doubt it would be her first pick." Pyrrha mumbled, following him.

* * *

And so the three of them now sat in the restaurant, the two redheads sitting together across from Peter. Peter had expected Pyrrha to sit next to him, as he knew her better, but she elected to sit next to MJ, since she saw the glare aimed at Peter that the scientist himself didn't see. They began talking while enjoying a large basket of fries. "So this is your favorite restaurant from when you were together?" Pyrrha asked, a bit surprised. She was expecting something a bit fancier for a favorite date spot, but had to admit, the fries were delicious.

"Yeah. But I have no idea when it became Italian." MJ said.

"Me either. But I'm still glad he makes these fries." Peter said, taking one.

"Best in the city." MJ agreed, helping herself to another one.

"They are quite good." Pyrrha agreed, taking one herself.

"So, you're apparently from another planet? That's incredible! What's it called and how did you get here? Was your planet dying and your parents shipped you here at the last minute?" MJ asked, leaning towards Pyrrha.

"U-uh, well..." Pyrrha said uncomfortably, leaning back a bit.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talking about that!" Peter said worriedly.

"Oh. Yeah. You're totally right. So, creepy masked guys. What's your take?" MJ asked.

"Just another night in the city. What's your take?" Peter asked.

"It can't be that. Those documents were clearly important, so there MUST be a bigger picture there somewhere. They must have a plan. And those files are the first step." Pyrrha said.

"Solid work, Pyrrha. I'm with you on this. There's definitely a bigger story there." MJ said. "But let's not make this all about business. Pyrrha, do you have a place to stay while you're here? No offense, Pete, but if it's anything like it was when I left, I don't want her anywhere NEAR that apartment of yours." She said.

"Honestly, none taken." Peter admitted.

"Um... No, I haven't really planned all of that out yet..." Pyrrha said, now a bit concerned.

"Well, my place has two bedrooms. I could let you stay with me until you get home." MJ offered.

Pyrrha smiled at this. "That would be grand. Thank you." She said.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you saved me. And it's the perfect place for that interview." MJ said.

"You're certainly determined to get that, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked, half impressed, half awkwardly.

"You better believe it." MJ said. Suddenly, sirens were heard and several police cars zoomed past the restaurant. "Saved by the sirens." MJ said.

"The one good thing about crime, apparently." Pyrrha said as she and Peter got up to leave.

"So, I'll talk to you later?" Peter asked.

"Go." MJ said simply, the two heroes leaving.

Soon after, MJ began to leave herself, before she stopped to talk to the short order cook. "I love seeing you two together again. You always were my favorite couple. Nice to see you making new friends, too. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought she was your little sister." The man said with a smile, which MJ returned as she left.

* * *

 **Ahhh, Stan Lee, you are missed. Rest in Peace.**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of MJ meeting Pyrrha and Pyrrha's insight towards how Peter interacts and conducts himself around MJ? Fun fact: I had Stan say Pyrrha looks like MJ's little sister, but it turns out, MJ actually has an older sister, Gayle Watson. So... there you go. Fun fact of the day.**

 **Do you guys think Pyrrha staying with MJ is a good idea? Should we see MJ interview the young hero? And do you have any ideas for things for Pyrrha to do in the instances she and Spider-Man are separated? Are there any minor villains you'd like to see Pyrrha face, either with Spider-Man or on her own? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also don't forget the names for our RWBY spiders for your shout-outs! Thank you all for your continued support.**


	4. Showdown with Shocker

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry for the delay, but the new chapter is here now. And of course, shout out to the following people for their ideas of Spider-themed names for the RWBY cast.**

 **Mastergamer13: Ruby: Scarlet Spider, Crimson Spider, Red Hood Spider. Weiss: White Widow, Frost Spider. Blake: Black Arachnia, Dark Spider**

 **the mysterious Mr.E: Emerald AKA The Emerald arachnid, Adam AKA venomous Fang or death spider, Cinder AKA Fall spider, Salem AKA dark web, Neo AKA arachnophobia, Qrow AKA black tarantula, Ozpin AKA Professor spider, General Ironwood AKA atlas spider, Winter AKA white Widow**

 **Again, great name choices. Keep sending them in to get a shout out in the next chapter. Without further ado, let's get back to our favorite redhead with a magnetic personality and web-headed warrior.**

* * *

Spider-Man swung through the city after the police cars as Pyrrha flew alongside him as he contacted Yuri. "Hey. It's me. Arkos is with me, too. What's with the units heading down third?" He asked.

 _"Looks like our old friend Herman Schultz is at it again."_ Yuri explained.

"Shocker." Spider-Man said, a bit surprised.

"Shocker?" Pyrrha repeated.

 _"Herman Schultz. He wears a weaponized suit that lets him create powerful shockwaves. He's capable of going toe-to-toe with our dear web-slinger with you."_ Yuri explained.

"Sounds concerning." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, no worries. Herman's just a big cupcake. I could have him back in Ryker's by bedtime. With you on my side, we may even get him back in time for dinner." Spider-Man reassured the younger hero. They then hung up with Yuri and continued on. "Man, I just had dinner with my ex AND another girl after we saved her from masked criminals... Now we're about to beat up a man who uses shockwaves to rob people. What a perfectly normal life we live." He said.

"At least there's never a dull moment." Pyrrha said optimistically.

The two of them soon arrived at the scene the cops had blocked off, just in time to see Shocker burst out from a shop's windows. Spider-Man landed on a lamppost and glared at the supervillain. "Hi, Herman." He said.

"Give yourself up!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Seriously?!" Herman demanded angrily, launching himself away. However, Pyrrha manipulated the metal in his suit, pulling him back and slamming him down on the ground. She then raised herself up and dropped down hard on the criminal, slamming her shield down on his neck, the curve of the shield perfectly fitting around his neck to keep him pinned to the ground.

"I said, give yourself up." She repeated, having Milo raised as if she would stab him with it. She wouldn't of course, but he didn't know that.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, charging up his gauntlets, but was quickly knocked out by Pyrrha slamming the butt of Milo into his head.

"My name is Arkos." She said gruffly, impersonating a superhero she'd seen in a movie Jaune had the whole team watch. Flying Squirrel Man, or something along those lines...

She then got up and Peter webbed him up to make it easier and safer for the cops to carry him. "Man, he's got, like zero personality, but his suit is awesome. I almost wish you hadn't knocked him out so we could talk design details." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Nah, it's fine. I doubt he was in a talking mood, anyway." He said.

"Still, it's a shame he went right back to robbery after being let out of jail and put on parole." She said.

"Yeah. I mean, I knew he was dumb, but I doubt he's actually THIS dumb. He must be desperate. Which means he isn't just stealing for himself. Which means he's working with someone." Peter said.

"Or FOR someone." Pyrrha noted, remembering how Roman Torchwick was really only working for Cinder for protection for him and his partner Neo.

"Hey, you're learning. I must be a great teacher." Spider-Man said confidently.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes under her helmet, but couldn't help but smile a bit. "I've had a bit of experience back in my own world." She explained.

Soon enough, Yuri arrived on the scene, walking up to the two vigilantes. "Good work, Arkos. Did you learn anything about his motives?" She asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing more than speculation, sadly." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, he didn't really feel like talking. Plus, he kind of hates me." Spider-Man said.

"But you love me. Right, Yuri?" Peter asked.

"I tolerate you." Yuri told him, putting a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "So far, she's my new favorite, though." She said, before walking away.

"Thank you, Captain." Pyrrha said with a respectful nod.

"You're not supposed to pick favorites!" Peter said sadly.

"For what it's worth, I truly enjoy your company." Pyrrha told him.

"Aww, thanks. The world needs more people like you." Peter told her, patting her on the back.

"I'm flattered you think so." She said.

"Well, now we should probably see about that mask." Spider-Man said.

"You have someone you can ask about it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Martin Li, he's the director of F.E.A.S.T and great friend. He's also got a degree that might be able to help us." Peter explained.

"He sounds like a good man and a good person to ask for help." Pyrrha agreed.

"I'll go ask him. You should stop over at MJ's. Get a few hours of sleep. You're still a growing girl, you know. You need your rest." He told her.

Pyrrha gave him a small glare. "I'm hardly a child anymore, Spider-Man." She told him. Although she did have to admit, sleep was sounding VERY good right now. "You may have a point, though. Very well, I'll go to Mary Jane's apartment and spend the night. I'll meet back up with you after I've gotten some rest." She said, flying away from the scene.

"Cool. Later." Peter said, swinging away as Pyrrha flew to where her GPS now showed MJ's home. "I'll have to see about introducing her to Martin and Aunt May at some point. They'd both love her. Just not when I have Spidey stuff to bring up, too." He said.

Pyrrha soon arrived at MJ's home, knocking on the window. "Hello? Mary Jane?" She asked.

MJ came to the window and saw Pyrrha, quickly opening it. "Oh, Pyrrha! Nice to see you again." MJ said, helping her in through the window. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Peter suggested that I should come to your apartment to rest." She explained.

"Oh. Not a bad idea. You've probably been up all day, so you should get in a few solid hours." MJ agreed.

"Right. Thank you again for letting me stay." Pyrrha said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do. But in the morning, I'm getting that interview, young lady." MJ said firmly.

Pyrrha nodded at this. "I'd be happy to." She said.

* * *

The morning soon came and Pyrrha woke up and got some breakfast, before giving Mary Jane the much-awaited interview, Pyrrha suited up and ventured out into the city, awaiting Peter's instructions on where they should meet. However, she suddenly got a call from Yuri. _"Hey, Pyrrha? It might just some kid's science project, but reports are coming in of strange devices on several rooftops. Could you look into it for us?"_ The captain asked her.

"Of course, Captain Watanabe. I'll check it out right away." Pyrrha said. She homed in on the nearest location Yuri sent to her GPS and discovered a strange black, rectangular trunk that opened to reveal a strange computer system. Pyrrha was about to contact her findings to the Captain, before a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

 _"Well, this is a surprise. I was expecting the spider, but from what I've seen, you could be just as much of an asset."_ A deep male voice came from the computer.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked, confused, but still stern.

"Let's just say I've been hired by people who have taken an interest in the Spider. And you as well. You're both good. But the Spider's sloppy and you could stand to learn a thing or two yourself." The man said.

"And you intend to teach me?" Pyrrha asked suspiciously.

 _"More like coach you. There are 3 bombs in the area. Find them and dispose of them quickly. Or people are going to get hurt."_ He told her.

"You'd bomb the city just to test me!? You're a monster!" She snapped.

 _"Complaining won't stop the timer. Which starts now."_ The man said, three spots appearing on Pyrrha's GPS, along with a timer.

The Mistral Champion immediately flew off, finding the first bomb and using her semblance to fling it into the air, high above the city, at which point Pyrrha shot it with her rifle, exploding it at a safe distance from any buildings or people. She then flew to the next bomb and repeated the process. And soon enough, she found the last bomb on a building close to the ocean. She then flung the bomb into the water, where it exploded, sending a giant burst of water into the air, but doing no damage.

 _"Impressive. Not only did you stop all the bombs in time, but you also managed to save yourself some ammo by throwing that last bomb into the water. But you relied on your powers too much to throw the bombs."_ The man lectured.

Pyrrha winced at the truth of this. She had needed to rely on her semblance far more here than she did back on Remnant. "It was the best way to get rid of the bombs. Still, that advice will be useful. So, what do you get from this 'coaching'?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I get to continue observing you. Keep taking my challenges and we'll soon meet." He told her, before disconnecting.

Pyrrha growled a bit at this, before contacting Yuri. "Captain. Those devices seem to be strange computers left by some kind of mercenary to challenge Spider-Man and myself. I can't yet say what the mercenary is after, but I'd advise your officers to avoid them, or else the may activate the challenges and whatever comes with it. The one I triggered activated three bombs I almost couldn't dispose of in time." She explained.

 _"Mercenaries. Wonderful. Just one more problem the city has now. Well, thanks for looking into them. And best of luck dealing with that mercenary."_ Yuri said.

"Thank you, Captain." Pyrrha said graciously.

Shortly after this, our two heroes met up once again on a rooftop. "Hey, sorry that took so long. I got sidetracked by a few things." Peter said sadly.

"It's fine, I had a few things to keep myself busy as well." She told him.

"Right, well-" Peter started, but a call from Yuri interrupted them.

 _"Spider-Man, Arkos Shocker has escaped. And now he's robbing a bank on East Thirty-First."_ Yuri informed them.

"But how can that be? We arrested him and had him in prison!" Pyrrha said.

 _"He was. But one of the guards just walked up to his cell and released him, then gave him his suit back."_ Yuri explained.

"I knew Shocker was working with someone. What did you get out of the guard?" Spider-Man asked.

 _"Wish I could ask him, but he's dead. Whoever made him release Shocker didn't want any loose ends."_ Yuri said.

"Damn." Peter cursed.

"Atrocious!" Pyrrha growled.

 _"Looking at the security footage, the guard was in some kind of trance. And it might have been the lighting, but it looked like his eyes were glowing."_ Yuri explained.

"Well, that's creepy." Spider-Man said.

"Is there perhaps some type of villain who could manipulate them like that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not as far as we know. We'll have to see what we can get out of Shocker when we get to the bank." Spider-Man said.

Suddenly, MJ called the two of them. _"Peter, Pyrrha, I've been looking into the Demons. Sounds like they've quietly established a power base in the vacuum left by Fisk."_ She explained.

"I vacuum I created by putting Fisk away. Jameson was right. The Demons are my fault." Peter said guiltily.

"You couldn't have known that would happen. And besides, Fisk was too dangerous to be allowed to stay free." Pyrrha told him.

 _"Exactly! You couldn't just let Fisk keep Godfather-ing. Is something wrong? You seem mopier than usual?"_ MJ said.

"Come to think of it, you haven't been as cheerful as normal. We just regrouped five minutes ago and he hasn't made a joke yet." Pyrrha said.

 _"Whoa. This MUST be serious."_ MJ agreed.

"I think I may have just lost my job. The city- Norman, actually- pulled our funding." Peter explained.

"The mayor? I must say, I haven't met him yet, but from everything I've seen and heard, his ethics sound... questionable, at best." Pyrrha said.

 _"Nail on the head, Pyrrha. I'm sorry, Pete. If Harry were here, he could talk some sense into his dad. You'll find another source. Your work's too important."_ MJ said supportively.

"Exactly. You're helping people. And in the end, surely someone will come back to help you." Pyrrha added.

"Man, you two should into being motivational speakers. Thanks, Pyrrha. You two, MJ. We'll talk to you soon." Peter said.

"Until next time, MJ." Pyrrha said as they hung up, finally arriving at the bank.

* * *

Shocker was inside the bank, carrying large duffel bags of cash. Suddenly, Spider-Man appeared on the chandelier in the middle of the room, Pyrrha running up just under it. "Hey, Herman. I'm no lawyer, but I'm pretty sure that's a parole violation." Spider-Man said as he webbed the duffel bags away and Pyrrha flung her shield at him, staggering him and allowing Peter to slingshot himself at the supervillain, sending them back into the bank vault.

Pyrrha rushed in to see Spider-Man on Shocker's back, trying to restrain him with webs, but Shocker shot shockwaves into the ground, sending him and Spider-Man into the ceiling, slamming Spider-Man between him and the ceiling, causing him to fall off. Pyrrha then rushed in, hitting him with a body blow from her shield, striking him in the head a few times with her spear and hitting him in the head with her shield, before he created a shockwave barrier to push her back into the wall behind them. "He's stronger than I would've expected." Pyrrha said. After all, she'd only faced him once before when he was only focused on running away.

He headed towards the door, but Spider-Man shot a web line at the vault door and closed it. "Nope. Sorry. Guess we're stuck in here." Peter said, landing in front of him. "How about 20 questions?" He asked, only to duck a punch from the villain. "Thumb wrestle?" He asked, holding out his hand, then leaning back to avoid the next punch Shocker threw. "Alright, face-punch it is!" He said, throwing a punch at Shocker's face, only for it to do nothing against Shocker's metal helmet, causing Spider-Man to shake his hand to ease the pain, before he was blasted back into the vault door, which was blasted open.

Pyrrha then rushed in, ducking under another blast from Shocker, knocking out one of his legs with a strike from her sword, causing him to lose balance and fall forward, allowing her to rise up and bash him in the face with her shield causing him to stagger, before she kicked him back into the wall behind him. She was going in for a thrust with her spear, but being knocked back gave him just enough time to charge his gauntlets and blast her back. "You were right. He's quite formidable compared to those we've faced before." She said.

"Yeah. My had still stings." He said, shaking the hand he punched the armored fiend in the face with.

"You should look into better hand protection. Perhaps a weapon specifically for armored opponents." She told him.

Shocker came out of the vault furiously. "Have it your way! You wanna fight?! Let's FIGHT!" He shouted, firing shockwaves at them.

 **Background music: "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions**

Pyrrha rolled out of the way of Shocker's next blast as Spider-Man fired a web and swung to safety while Shocker chased him a bit with the blast. She flung her shield at the criminal, but he created a shockwave barrier to repel the shield. "His barrier's protecting him!" She said.

"Can you use your magnetism like last time?" Peter asked.

"I need to rest my semblance for a bit. It's used too much of my aura." She explained.

"Fine. I guess we'll do this the old-fashioned way. Doesn't that take you back, Herman? Remember our first fight? Me, so young and stupid. You... Just stupid." Spider-Man said.

"You talk too much!" Shocker snapped, firing a shockwave at the wall-crawler. At this moment, however, Pyrrha noticed that his barrier fell as he fired the shockwave. She readied her shield in preparation for the next time this happened.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion. Is there a metric for how much talking one should do?" Peter went on.

"Enough!" Shocker shouted, firing a shockwave, Pyrrha flinging her shield the instant she saw him thrust his arms forward, the shield connecting just in time, staggering Shocker and turning his attention to Pyrrha. "It's time you learned your place, girlie!" He shouted, firing at her, allowing Spider-Man, who also noticed the flaw in the shock wave barrier, to web in and hit the criminal with a solid combo, knocking the villain back, the shield coming back up.

"If you come clean we can help you!" Spider-Man told him.

"You wanna help me?! Then let me have the money!" Shocker yelled, firing at them, Spider-Man dodging, then noticing all the debris lying around.

"Pyrrha! Rush him!" He said, webbing a large piece of the roof that had fallen, flinging it into the shield, bringing it down and dazing Shocker.

"Right!" She agreed, rushing in and landing a couple of slashes across his chest, a hit to his knee with her shield, then slamming it into his torso to push him back, before knocking him down with a swing of her spear. "Now, tell us who you're working for. I'm sure there's a way we can protect you." Pyrrha told him.

His response was to blast at her, causing her to roll back out of the way, then cartwheel away from the next shockwave. "If I talk, I'm dead! They made that VERY clear." He shouted. Seeing that Pyrrha kept rolling out of the way of his narrow shockwaves, he switched up his strategy and sent a much wider wave along the ground at her. Fortunately, she was able to run towards a wall and stab her spear into it, using it as a foothold to stay above the shockwave.

Peter used this opening to web more debris and fling it at the criminal, making him vulnerable once again. He then tackled Shocker and webbed his leg to the ground. "You're freaking me out, Herman. It's not like you to be afraid of people!" He said.

"Not even sure if these ARE people! Could be anything under those masks!" He countered.

"Masks?!" The heroes said together.

"These mask guys, what do they want the money for?!" Peter asked.

"Don't know, don't care! As soon as I finish the job, I'm gone!" Shocker said.

"They killed the guard that released you! They're tying up loose ends! You must know they'll kill you, too! But if you help us, we can protect you! You have my word!" Pyrrha said.

"No way! I don't know you! Your word could be garbage! And you ain't seen what I seen!" He snapped. He then realized his leg was thoroughly stuck. "You punks! That's it!" Shocker shouted, firing wildly and dangerously at them.

"He's gonna bring the whole roof down on us!" Peter shouted, before noticing the massive hanging above Shocker. "Wait, that's it!" He said, webbing and ripping one of the supports to the hanging structure. "Pyrrha! Bring it down!" He called to her.

Pyrrha looked up and quickly pieced together what he had in mind. It would work, but there would be a lot of damage after this. "Captain Watanabe will NOT like this." She said, using a new feature of her weapon she had installed when Peter made her new armor. She changed the weapon into its gun form and charged up a powerful shot that easily destroyed the next support.

Spider-Man then webbed onto the last support of the structure, starting to pull it down. Shocker tried to blast him with another shockwave, but Pyrrha put herself between the two and managed to hold back the shockwave with her shield, skidding back a few inches, but still holding off the attack, allowing Spider-Man to bring the structure down.

 **End Music**

"Sorry, Herman." Peter said as the structure fell, Shocker rolling out of the way to avoid being crushed by the center, but still got his lower body trapped under the outermost ring of the structure, his gauntlets overloading and exploding, knocking him out. "You brought it on yourself. Literally." He said.

"He may have had a point about you talking too much." Pyrrha said. The one thing she thought she wouldn't miss from her old world was Yang's puns, but it was just her luck someone here was able to more than fill that void.

"Again, it's a matter of perspective. Who determines how much is too much. Is there a ratio of how much talking one should do?" He asked.

Pyrrha sighed at this. Even Nora didn't talk as much as the wall-crawler. "Still, it was strange how frightened he seemed. From what you've told me, I wouldn't expect him to scare so easily." Pyrrha said.

"He doesn't. I've never seen him so scared, or desperate. These Demons are everywhere all of a sudden." Peter said.

"Maybe the Captain will know something." Pyrrha suggested.

"Man, it's like you're in my head." Peter said, calling her. "Alright, Yuri. Shocker's all yours." He told the chief.

 _"Good work. We'll make sure he has a special cell waiting for him at the RAFT. We'll make sure he stays behind bars this time."_ Yuri assured them.

"He was definitely working for someone. He mentioned masks. It's possible he was referring to the new Demon Gang that's been seen around the city." Pyrrha said.

 _"Demon Gang? Sounds like a Daily Bugle headline."_ Yuri said.

"Hey, the Bugle's a perfectly fine news organization." Spider-Man said defensively.

 _"Not sure I'd call it 'news'."_ Yuri said.

"Well, they seem to have a few excellent- and determined- reporters." Pyrrha added.

"Anyway, do you have any more report on Demon- er, guys with masks?" Peter asked.

 _"Let me get back to you."_ Yuri said. There was a pause before... _"By the way, how much of a mess did you make inside that bank?"_ She asked.

"You probably don't wanna know..." Peter said nervously.

 _"Ugh... Shouldn't have asked."_ Yuri sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said apologetically.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's so short, but this was the best place to end on, as the next event in the story with Officer Davis would've likely put this chapter to well over 10,000 words, much longer than the first chapter, which many of you said was too long. But still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, I now have a YouTube channel: Sai Blade. I currently have 4 videos up where I play Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Kingdom Hearts 3 and Monster Hunter World. Please check it out and subscribe so I can try to make a career out of it and have more time to devote to my stories.**

 **And remember, if you have any ideas for villains, or simply unique events, Pyrrha could face on her own during her time away from Spider-Man, be sure to let me know. And give me some suggestions for Spider-themed names for our heroes for a shout-out in the next chapter!**


	5. Officer Jefferson Davis

After about an hour or so of handling small crimes around the city, our two heroes reunited just in time to receive a call from Yuri. _"So, I looked into these... 'Demons' you told me about."_ She explained.

"I knew you'd come around!" Peter said happily.

"Thank you for trusting us." Pyrrha said, smiling under her helmet.

 _"They've been pretty busy tonight- hitting A LOT of Fisk properties."_ Yuri explained.

"Damn." Peter said.

"That's pretty brazen. Even if he's in jail, he surely has some connections to keep his businesses safe." Pyrrha added.

 _"He does. But if they can take these places over, the weapons and supplies Fisk had are more than worth it."_ Yuri explained.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Spider-Man asked.

"It sounds like they're attempting to start a gang war." Pyrrha said.

 _"Yeah. That's what I thought, too."_ Yuri agreed.

"But maybe we can still get ahead of it." Peter said.

"We'd have to find one of Fisk's properties that hasn't yet been destroyed, then hope that they hit it. Sort of the reverse of what my friends did once." Pyrrha said, remembering the clumsy way Sun explained their plan, shaking her head and rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Right. Any locations the demons HAVEN'T hit tonight?" Peter asked.

 _"Let's see. Patrol reported a bunch of activity at one of his ship yards."_ Yuri explained.

"Thank you, Yuri." Pyrrha said gratefully.

"Yeah. We'll check it out." Peter agreed as they hung up.

Soon enough, they reached the shipyard, landing on the roof of a building just inside of the yard. A truck arrived, full of Fisk's men, all armed with automatic weapons. One of the thugs then raised a radio to his mouth and spoke into it, even though he was basically shouting loud enough for all to hear. "Listen up! Demons are making moves on all our caches! Lost two tonight! Just because the boss is in lock-up doesn't mean his hardware's up for grabs!" The thug declared, before calling to others for radio checks.

"Two caches just tonight? The demons are certainly working fast. Disturbingly fast. Do you think they could be working on a time table? If so, the date must be close." Pyrrha said, remembering what she heard from Team RWBY about the breach and how the operation seemed rushed when they interrupted it, almost like they weren't ready to carry it out.

"I don't know. But we need to take these guys out and figure out what they're guarding. Whatever it is, I don't want it in Fisk's OR the Demon's hands." Spider-Man said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said, then observed the situation before them. "There's too many snipers. We'll have to take them out first before we can even think of dealing with the thugs on the ground." She said.

"Sounds good to me." Spider-Man said, swinging to the right and Pyrrha jumped to the left. Spider-Man made his way over to the guy in a high-up tower at the farthest point from where they came in. He scaled said tower until he reached the opening where the thug was sniping from, hitting him with a web and pulling him from his perch, webbing him to the tower. He then moved to his next target and turned him around with a web, so he was now facing the vigilante, before webbing his face and yanking him to the floor, webbing over him to keep him floored.

Pyrrha had made her way left, dropping behind the first sniper she encountered and extending her spear, using it as a long bar to hold against the thug's neck and choke him into unconsciousness, before moving on. She encountered the next thug and made things a bit easier, using her semblance to pull the weapon away and send it into the air, the thug looking on in confusion, which turned to shock and horror as she made the gun rocket back down and slam into the man's face, knocking him out. She encountered a sniper with a guard and went after them, quietly bringing the guard to the ground and dropping her knee down on his head, before turning to the sniper and, in a reverse of what she did last time, pulled the rifle with her semblance back harshly, knocking the thug off his feet from the pull and putting him on his back, dropping her knee on his face after.

Soon enough, they had cleared out all the snipers. A couple of thugs were patrolling and walking past a bit of scaffolding, which Pyrrha used her semblance on to pull down and take the two out. A couple more ran in to check on them or see what caused the scaffolding to fall, which in turn left some thugs without a guard or fellow patrolmen to notice them, allowing him to easily pull them away for stealth or perch takedowns. Pyrrha moved quietly and dropped a few thugs that were far enough from the others or when the others weren't looking at them. She would also occasionally use convenient nearby hazards, such as paint cans, to knock out thugs passing under second floor walkways or scaffolding that couldn't be pulled down. In a matter of minutes, the two had completely cleared out the yard of any patrolling thugs.

This was fortunate, because no sooner than the last thug was incapacitated did a police cruiser approach, siren briefly whining and lights flashing. The officer stepped out of his car and approached the heroes as they came into the light, Spider-Man hanging upside down from the overhang of the roof and Pyrrha dropping down from the roof. "You know we can't have vigilantes running around trespassing and doing illegal searches." The cop informed them.

"Yeah..." Spider-Man said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, officer." Pyrrha said, giving a respectful bow.

"Which is why I brought a warrant." The officer explained, pulling out said warrant. "So, what do you say we do some perfectly legal searching?" He asked.

"That sounds wonderful." Pyrrha said, smiling under her helmet.

"Yeah, it works for me." Peter said, dropping down. "So, what's your name?" He asked the officer.

"Davis. Officer Davis. But call me Jeff." The cop introduced himself, shaking Spider-Man's hand, then Pyrrha's. "And you are?" He asked.

"Uh..." Peter said uncertainly, looking back and forth between him and Pyrrha, who was equally hesitant.

"Just messing with you." The cop assured them. "My son's a big fan of you, Spidey. And Arkos, you're making quite the impression on him, too. I caught him using a broom and a trash can lid like your shield and spear." Jeff explained.

"So, does that warrant cover breaking down doors?" Peter asked.

"Not without A LOT of paperwork." Jeff said.

"That's a shame." Pyrrha said. That was often one of the biggest gripes cops have about Huntsmen and Huntresses, that they don't have to deal with much paperwork.

"Alright. We'll see if we can find another way." Spider-Man said. The two made their way up the building, looking for convenient points of access. "A place this run down should have a hole in the wall or a broken window..." Peter said aloud as he thought to himself.

"Would a vent work?" Pyrrha asked from up above, Peter zipping up to the roof to see she had opened an exhaust vent, before jumping through.

"Huh. The girl catches on quick." He said, jumping through after her.

* * *

The two landed on a support beam, figuring out the layout, before dropping down and moving to the door Jeff should be waiting behind. "Officer Davis, are you still there? We made it in." Pyrrha informed him.

"And just so you know, I'm trying real hard to refrain from knock-knock jokes." Peter said.

"Appreciated." Jeff said.

"Very much." Pyrrha agreed. She did miss her friend, but she had to admit, one thing she would not miss from her old world was Yang's puns and other lame jokes. "I could open this with my semblance, but I'd prefer to keep up my aura reserves for combat later." She said.

"Right. We'll have to find another way." Peter agreed.

"You guys see a junction box attached to the door?" Jeff asked. After a quick look to the right, they spotted it and confirmed they did see it. "If you can overload it, it should force the door open." He explained.

"Smart, but I don't have anything that packs enough current." Peter said.

"I'm afraid I can't help much, either." Pyrrha said.

"Try this..." Jeff told them, before sliding his taser under the door.

"A taser. Smart. Come to think of it, the capacitors from this thing would be perfect for an upgrade I'm thinking of." Spider-Man said.

"Isn't that a bit rude to dismantle a POLICE OFFICER'S taser for a few parts?" Pyrrha questioned uncertainly.

"Hey, go for it. It's on the mayor's bill." Jeff called from the other side of the door.

"Norman. I don't mind causing him a little inconvenience right now." Peter said, creating his new gadget and firing his electrified webs at the junction box, powering it and opening the door for Jeff.

"Gadget man, huh? Reminds me of my son. Started taking apart our TV when he was 5. Now he's unlocking his friends phones." Jeff said.

"Impressive." Pyrrha said. She wondered what weapon this son might make if he went to Sanctum or Beacon.

They looked around the warehouse once again. "Nothing illegal in plain sight." Jeff said.

"Kinda anti-climactic, right?" Peter asked.

"Criminals are very good at hiding things. You're unlikely to find anything just on the surface." Pyrrha said, once again remembering the stories RWBY told her and the rest of JNPR about their search with Oobleck.

"The girl's got good instincts let's look closer." Jeff said as they continued searching.

"Anything specific we should be looking for?" Peter asked.

"This yard's been around a long time. Bootleggers used to use it back in the day." Jeff said.

"Ah. Gotcha. Those guys love their secret rooms." Spider-Man said.

"Bootleggers?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh... It's a long story. Tell you later. Just look for something out of place" Peter told her.

They looked around, before Jeff began knocking on one of the shipping containers, noticing something. "Check it out. That sound hollow to you?" He asked.

"It does. Which means there's something behind it." Pyrrha realized.

"Exactly. There's a hidden panel here, with wires going around back. Try to find another junction box." He instructed.

"Got it." Peter said, searching and finding two different boxes. After trying and failing with the first box, he webbed the second and got positive results.

"Thanks, no way I could've unlocked this myself." Jeff praised as he opened the box.

"Hey, I never even would've found it without you." Peter returned the praise.

"Teamwork truly does make everything easier." Pyrrha said with a sad smile, thinking back to her team, hoping she'd eventually see them again.

The safe was opened, but was revealed to be full of useless junk. "Got a big, fat nothing." Peter said.

"Where there's one secret room, there could be more." Jeff explained, taking a knee and examining the ground. "Notice anything about the floor?" He asked.

True to his word, there were numerous scratch marks on the floor along the path the door would swing. "The doors left scratches on the floors. And those can't be hidden like the doors themselves." Pyrrha deduced.

"Exactly. Keep an eye out for more of those." Jeff instructed.

"Right." The two said, before taking off to do so. They moved to the next floor and soon found what they were looking for in front of a red container. "Pay dirt! Scrapes, but no door! None that I can see." Peter said.

"I'll be right up." Jeff said, making his way to an elevator, but discovered there was no power to it. "Maybe not. Elevator's busted." He said.

"I believe I can help with that." Pyrrha said. Although the thought of this being what led to her confrontation with Cinder made her shudder a bit, she used her semblance to raise the elevator and bring Jeff up to their level.

"Thanks. Nifty powers you got there. You related to Magneto by any chance?" Jeff asked.

"Never heard of him. Sorry." Pyrrha said. She then looked over to the walkway they'd need to cross to reach the crate. "The bridge is out. This might be difficult." Pyrrha said.

"I got this." Jeff said, jogging to the bridge, before getting a good running start and leaping across, making the jump perfectly.

"Nice, stuck the landing and everything." Peter praised.

"We're not ALL doughnut eaters!" Jeff called back.

"You're certainly a step above the officers around my city." Pyrrha said, remembering how she had seen the crime scene of a Dust shop that was robbed and the cops were barely doing anything useful.

After some trial and error, Peter found the next junction box and zapped it, returning to the group as Pyrrha opened the container, but discovered it had nothing useful once again. "Nothing. I'm starting to feel like this is Fisk's way of messing with me." Peter said.

"I wouldn't call it nothing. Look closer. They stored guns in here." Pyrrha realized.

"Exactly. They wouldn't sneak them through the front. There has to be some path we're missing. Check out the wall." Jeff explained, pointing out a junction box in the container. "This might control access to another area." He finished.

"Fisk's men were talking about a vault. Think we're close?" Peter asked.

"We have to be on to something. If this is the only stronghold the demons haven't hit, they must have something here." Pyrrha said.

"She's right. Looks like this is a dual circuit. Try looking for another junction box." Jeff instructed.

Peter went off to find the next junction box, but found it was blocked by an elevator. Thankfully, with Pyrrha briefly lifting it once again, they activated it and caused a large section of the floor to pop up."you were right, Jeff. Trap door." Spider-Man said.

"Good work." Jeff said, squatting to open the door.

"I'll help you." Pyrrha offered, crouching beside him and helping him open the trap door, leading into a basement corridor.

"Well, that isn't spooky at all." Spider-Man said.

"Probably an old bootlegger's tunnel." Jeff guessed.

"And it looks like no one's cleaned it since Al Capone." Peter said.

"I'm just going to assume that's been a while." Pyrrha said.

Jeff jogged forward, before crouching down and observing the path ahead, largely collapsed by wooden beams, leaving next to no room to maneuver through. "Big chunk of concrete in the way. I can't get through." He said.

"I'm afraid that's outside my area of expertise." Pyrrha said.

"I'll see how it looks from the top." Peter said, crawling along a wall and pulling away the concrete, allowing the two to proceed, before the building began to shake. "What was that?" Peter asked.

"Subway maybe? Let's hustle. This place is unstable." Jeff said, hurrying through the crawl space.

"I've had enough of crumbling buildings for one lifetime." Pyrrha said as she followed Jeff.

Soon enough, there was another rumble and more shaking. "Okay, that DEFINITELY wasn't a subway!" Peter said.

"No. It sounded like explosives." Jeff deduced.

"It has to be the demons. Let's move!" Pyrrha said as they all picked up their pace in an effort to escape with their lives.

They soon escaped the cramped space and entered the vault, but found it thoroughly cleaned out. "Dang it! The Demons are already gone. How'd they beat us here?!" Spider-Man demanded.

"There must be a back door somewhere. See if you can find it." Jeff instructed.

"Yes, sir." Pyrrha complied as the three began to search. They hurried to the back of the room, where they discovered a set of double doors with the locks destroyed. "They got through by destroying the locks." Pyrrha said.

They slowly opened the doors to see the demons loading everything into a large truck, like a moving van. "Shh. Demons." Peter warned the officer as he walked up with his sidearm drawn. The demon in the back of the truck observed their stolen goods, which included a rocket launcher.

"Officer Davis, I think it's best if you stay here." Pyrrha told the officer.

"Hell no. It's gonna take all of us to stop them." Jeff said, before grabbing some left behind flashbangs. "And some of these." He said.

The three of them suddenly burst out as the trucks closed up and began to drive away, but Pyrrha used her semblance to pull one of the trucks onto its side to prevent it from escaping. However, this also caused a large wave of demons to pour out from everywhere, practically overrunning the yard. "Find cover!" Peter told Jeff, who quickly ran towards a large stack of pallets, Pyrrha running along in front of him, blocking any bullets until he got to the his cover.

 **Background Music: "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle**

Once Jeff was safely behind cover, Pyrrha charged forward and bashed her shield into the nearest demon to knock him to the ground, before flinging her shield in the face of another demon. Peter, meanwhile, pulled a shelf of pipes down on another demon and jumped over a sword-wielding demon and uppercutted him into the air, jumping after him and landing a few solid hits in, before attaching a web line to him and throwing him away, using the momentum from the throw to get out of another thug's line of fire. Luckily, Jeff shot the demon down, anyway, so the web warrior avoided taking a bullet.

Pyrrha was locked in combat with two more demons, one of them with a sword as they teamed up to force her to give ground. However, she used this to her advantage, stepping into a scissor stance, spinning out and crouching while swinging her shield out to take the unarmed demon's legs out from under him, extending the shaft of her spear and swinging it up into the sword-wielder's crotch, before rising, spinning and slamming the flat side of her spear into the thug's head to knock him out. She then turned and blocked a round of fire from a demon with an assault rifle, flinging her shield at him, knocking him down before running in and dropping on his chest, knees first.

Jeff through a flashbang to stun a few more demon's, allowing Spider-Man to swing kick one of them into another stack of pallets, before webbing another thug on a walkway with an assault rifle and pulling him over the edge, causing him to land on the ground, unconscious, before Peter rushed to the last one and delivering a powerful haymaker while rushing past him, turning and executing another drive-by haymaker, turning and executing a jumping roundhouse kick to finish off the demon.

"See? I've got friends, too!" Peter declared proudly.

However, this was only the beginning, as two black cars suddenly arrived, all four doors opening up on both vehicles and eight more demons were now on the yard and facing off against our heroes. "Unfortunately, it seems like they have more than us." Pyrrha stated, readying herself for another bout.

Spider-Man ripped the driver's door off of the car on the left, knocking away the driver and throwing the door into the one who sat behind the driver, knocking him into the rear passenger's side rider of the other car. Pyrrha used her semblance to manipulate the shield of the demon who sat behind the driver of the other car, sending him back into the junction box of the warehouse behind him, shocking him and taking him out of the fight. She then rushed forward and stunned the driver of the right car with a shield slam, landing several hits with the flat side of her sword, before delivering another shield hit to his mask-covered face, sending him flying back into another stack of pallets.

Spider-Man then moved to the two passenger's side demons and quickly knocked out the front passenger with a speedy combo, before ripping off the rear passenger's door and hitting him with it, knocking him back as well. He then turned his attention one he'd sent flying from the other car, knocking him into the air with a backflip kick, twisting, landing, jumping and twisting again to deliver an airborne left side kick, sending the demon into a wall of the warehouse behind him, close to the junction box where Pyrrha knocked out the other demon, rendering him unconscious as well.

Pyrrha once again fought against two demons, but this time she was on the offensive, blocking the attack of the one to the left with her shield, turning and blocking the other one's attack with her sword, lifting her leg and delivering a side kick to this one, putting her foot back down and looking over her shoulder to deliver a rear kick to the other demon's stomach, knocking him back into his car, before flinging her shield into his head to knock him out. She then turned back to the demon she'd hit with the side kick, knocking him into the air, jumping up after him and twirling around him until she was behind him with her spear behind her head and the shaft against his neck, at which point she spun towards the ground, slamming the demon into the ground under her, delivering a backflip kick of her own to seal the deal and knock the thug out.

Jeff threw out another flashbang to stun the remaining two demons, at which point Spider-Man webbed over to them, landing in between them and knocking them apart with a jumping spin kick with both legs. He then rushed to the one he'd knocked forward, delivering a quick combo before knocking him down with a final uppercut, combined with a pair of web lines slamming him back into the ground. He then turned to face the last one just in time to avoid a demon powered punch, diving back and webbing the demons face, before doing slingshot maneuver to launch himself forward and delivering another quick combo, before ripping one last car door off and knocking him out with it.

 **End Music**

One of these demons managed to remain conscious throughout this beatdown and got up, limping away to the last shipping truck and getting in, just barely managing to avoid getting shot by Jeff, getting in and driving off as Jeff knocked another demon to the ground and began cuffing him. "You okay?" Spider-Man asked him.

"I've got this! You two go get him!" Jeff called.

"Pyrrha, think you've got enough left to stop it?" Peter asked.

Pyrrha panted a bit, getting a feel for how much aura she had left and between pulling over the last truck, her other uses of her semblance throughout the warehouse and the few attacks she took in between, her aura was definitely in the orange, likely not far from the red. "I'm afraid I don't have enough left. I'm sorry." She said. Sometimes she really wished there was someone out there who could just buff up her aura in a pinch such as this. Sadly, that was not the case and the two would have to chase down the final truck like they'd done for the odd carjacker before.

"Oh well. Just gotta do it the old-fashioned way. Hop on." He said, turning his back to her, offering her a piggyback.

"This won't slow you down?" She asked.

"Hey, I held up all that debris pack at Fisk's tower, I think a petite girl like you is no problem." He said.

Pyrrha nodded, before climbing on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms gently around his neck as he webbed away. They quickly chased down the escaping truck, with Pyrrha altering the courses of RPG's and thrown grenades just enough to avoid hitting the two. But eventually, they caught up to and landed on the truck, Spider-Man yanking webbing to the roof of the truck and swinging around to kick his target out of the van and Pyrrha simply extending the shaft of her spear, hitting the guy in the head and causing him to fall out of the truck.

Spider-Man then jumped to the cab of the truck and jumped onto the side again, webbing the driver's gun and pulling it from his hand. At this point, the driver decided to go all out, weaving all across the road in an attempt to throw off the two vigilantes. This eventually caused the truck to collide with an tanker truck, sending it off the road and into the subway tunnel. Spider-Man quickly webbed it and started pulling it up, just when he noticed the incoming subway. "Great, now the 3 decides to run on time!" He groaned as he pulled the tanker.

But then, in addition to the demon's truck recovering and preparing to slam into Spider-Man, another black car with a demon noticably driving barreled towards him from the other end. "No!" Pyrrha cried out, using the last of her semblance to lift the car and fling it up and over Spider-Man and the car, sending it colliding into the truck, bringing it to a hault. Pyrrha panted and fell to one knee as her aura shimmered and broke. Unfortunately, while the truck and car were out of commission, the demons driving them weren't, getting out and taking aim. Pyrrha got up and charged forward, shield in front of her to block the bullets, before slamming said shield into the car driver's head, knocking him out.

Unfortunately, the other demon had a grenade and threw it at Pyrrha, which exploded and knocked her back. "Pyrrha!" Spider-Man shouted, glaring at the demon, who reloaded and prepared to shoot Spider-Man as he finally got the tanker back to safety, but Jeff suddenly appeared, running up and uppercutting the demon as he fired a few rounds off, but fell along with the demon, having a few minor injuries, likely from stragglers back at the docks.

"Ugh... I'm getting too old for this." He groaned.

People began to crowd around and even take pictures as Spider-Man helped Jeff up, then hurried over to Pyrrha. "Arkos! You okay?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine. The armor took most the damage. Just some bruising from the force of the impact. It'll heal quickly once my aura's back." She explained.

"Alright, then." Spider-Man said, helping her up, the two moving over to Jeff, telling the people how he was the big hero of the situation, rather than them.

Shortly after, police cars, fire trucks and an ambulance were on scene, a reporter... well, reporting on the scene at hand. "We've now identified the officer as Jefferson Davis. We're being told he has minor injuries and is expected to make a full recovery." She explained.

MJ walked away from the scene, walking around back of a fire truck, looking around for the two vigilantes. "Excuse me, Miss. Are you supposed to be be here?" Peter asked in a cheeky manner.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said with a wave.

"Good to see you again. And I've got better reason to be here than you two. After that auction house thing, the Bugle put me on the city beat. Which means I get to focus full time on real stories like this. And the Demons." MJ said.

"MJ, I admire your bravery, but you're playing a VERY dangerous game here. The more you learn about them, the more you become a threat to them. A threat they'll no doubt attempt to destroy." Pyrrha said.

"Exactly. The closer you get, the more you become a target." Peter said.

"The closer I get and the more I learn, the better chance we have to stop them." MJ said, walking out from behind the fire truck and going to Jeff's side as he was loaded into the ambulance. "Officer Davis, Mary Jane Wattson, Daily Bugle." MJ introduced herself.

"No comment." Jeff answered, raising his hand.

MJ looked around, then back to him. "I don't blame you. But these guys are gonna tell their story, with or without you. And they thrive on controversy." MJ told him.

"So what's your angle?" Jeff asked as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"I don't have one. I just listen." She told him.

Jeff looked impressed by this, nodding. "Ok. Hop in." He said with a tilt of his head.

MJ smiled and climbed into the ambulance, the doors closing and the vehicle driving away. "She is good." Peter praised.

"Agreed. If you were the one that dumped her, you made a SERIOUS mistake." Pyrrha told him.

"Hey!" He said indignantly, causing Pyrrha to giggle a bit and walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I am now playing Spider-Man on my YouTube channel I've mentioned in previous chapters, Sai Blade, so please go check that out and maybe subscribe, PLEASE. That way, you'll be able to see my actual reactions to this stuff before reading these chapters. But thank you for reading and I hope you will eagerly await the next chapter.**


	6. Pyrrha vs Sandman

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all so much for getting me up to and even a little bit beyond 100 subscribers!**

 **Well, you held up your end of the bargain, so now I'll do my best to get out the promised two chapters a month.**

 **With that being said, here's the first one! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Pyrrha and Spider-Man separated for the night, planning to head to their respective locations to rest and recuperate, that being MJ's and Peter's apartments respectively, when suddenly, Pyrrha began picking up a strange signal on her HUD. "What? Where did this come from so suddenly? And why that location of all places?" Pyrrha asked as she followed the signal, soon arriving at the Avenger's tower. Peter had informed her of this location and how it was the location of, supposedly, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Although, based on the videos she'd seen between Pyrrha and MJ showing her, they more than earned that title.

She would soon arrive at the tower and land on the helicopter pad, standing across from a man with a skull-like mask, standing next to some kind of trunk about the size of their rocket lockers back at Beacon. "I see you got my signal." The man said.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha questioned, readying her weapons in preparation. He wasn't one of the Avengers, based on everything she'd seen, so that more than likely meant he didn't belong here. Not to mention, he wasn't giving off the friendliest vibe she'd ever felt. That honor belonged, without equal, to Ruby Rose.

"I'm the one who's been leaving you and the spider those challenges on the rooftops." He explained.

"I see. Then you need to stop. The bombs you're leaving and the mercenaries no doubt working for you are dangerous. We've stopped them so far, but they are going to end up hurting people. And I promise you, you will answer for it if and when they do." She told him.

"I need to see your abilities and test exactly what you're capable of. Although, I suppose I could do away with all of my challenges if you would come with me." The man offered.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I work for an organization that is always in the market for new talent. And you and the spider both have talent. They want him, but I'm more interested in you. I'd take a bit of flak for it, but if you were to come back with me, I'd be willing to get rid of all the bombs, all the mercenaries. All my challenges. And I'll leave the city alone. But that's up to you." The man said.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him. "No. You're just another criminal, using force and intimidation to get what you want, not caring about the innocent people that you hurt along the way. And something tells me this organization you work for uses the same methods. If so, it's an organization I want nothing to do with." Pyrrha said, readying herself.

"Very well. Then I have another test for you." The man said, pulling out a backpack from behind him.

Pyrrha looked up one of the rises of the towers and gasped in shock, seeing that the backpack Spider-Man told her about there, that they'd be leaving alone, contained a devastatingly powerful villain known as Sandman, who was a criminal Flint Marko, who escaped from prison and, while escaping from the cops, ran into a nuclear testing facility and dropped into a testing area, where he was accidentally combined on an atomic level with the sand in the testing zone. Now combined with this sand and able to manipulate it into any form he desires at will, it took everything Spider-Man had to put him down. "If you know what's in that... you know you can't release it." Pyrrha said in horror.

"You know what you have to say then. Do we have a deal?" The man asked.

Pyrrha hesitated. She didn't want to go with the man, but if Sandman was as dangerous as Spider-Man said, she couldn't allow him to be released. But then, she remembered something she heard from, surprisingly, Nora of all people. The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good people to do nothing. The only way to stop evil is to look it in the face and say "no more". "No. I won't give in to your demands. Sandman is a threat that needed to be stopped. And so are you." Pyrrha said, rushing forward, not wanting to resort to her semblance right away.

"Very well." The man said, kicking open the container, filled about halfway with sand, then opening the backpack and grabbing the vial. He then dodged Pyrrha's attacks with astonishing grace and skill, before jumping back. "Then it's time for a true test. The Spider just barely managed to defeat him. Let's see how you do." He said, throwing the vial to the ground and shattering it, jumping off the roof.

"No!" Pyrrha shouted, but then turned her attention back to the immediate threat at hand as the small amount of sand in that vial moved towards the trunk and mix in with the rest of that sand, which began to transform and grow, shifting and altering itself into a humanoid shape, changing until it took the form of a six foot tall muscular man with dark brown shoes, tan pants and a dark and light green striped shirt.

"Finally! I'm free again! I'm gonna make that spider pay!" Sandman declared.

"Wait!" Pyrrha told him.

Sandman turned his attention towards this new voice, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You can call me Arkos. I understand Spider-Man trapped you in that vial, but you were causing mayhem and committing crimes. Your actions have consequences. But you have a second chance now. Spider-Man told me you aren't truly a bad person. You're just trying to help your family. Well do it now. The right way." She tried to tell him.

Sandman considered her words for a minute, before shaking his head. "No. There's only one way to help my family and that's with money. And with my powers, nothing's stopping me from getting it. And nothing's gonna stop me from getting payback on that spider!" He declared.

"No! I'm sorry for what happened to you. And that Spider-Man had no other choice than to trap you in that vial, but if you insist on seeking revenge, than I'll stop you!" Pyrrha told him, taking her stance once again.

"Look, kid, I don't wanna hurt you. Just stay out of my way." Sandman warned her, turning to walk off the roof and fly away, but Pyrrha flung her shield and decapitated him, stabbing into the column thing where the backpack was once webbed much higher to. His head fell to the ground and broke apart into a pile of sand, which dragged itself towards his body and slowly reformed back into place. "Watch it, kid. Last warning: back off." He snapped. However, Pyrrha used her semblance to pull her shield back, this time bisecting Sandman, causing him to have to reform himself once again. "Fine. But don't forget, I warned you!" He snapped.

 **Background Music: "Blood Red Sandman" by Lordi**

Sandman shot his arm out at Pyrrha, ending in a fist the size of her entire torso, but she blocked it with her shield and sliced the hand off, causing it to fall to the ground. He pulled back that hand and shot the other one forward, but Pyrrha slashed through the other hand, turning it into another pile of sand at Pyrrha's feet. Sandman repeated this several times while Pyrrha continued to cut away at the oncoming fists, sand beginning to pile up at Pyrrha's feet. Suddenly, the sand began to build itself around Pyrrha's feet, encasing them in sand up to her ankles. Pyrrha looked down and struggled to free her feet as Sandman smirked, pulling back and growing both fists in preparation to deal a devastating blow.

However, Pyrrha reached into one of the pouches that, in her old outfit, was normally hidden under the red sash around her waist, pulling out and loading blue cartridges into her rifle, aiming and firing a Sandman's head, then several other spots on his torso and one in his hip. Water then burst out as each round impacted him, drenching the sand on his body and turning it to mud, causing his body to start becoming heavier and less flexible, his arms falling to his side as his form fell apart a bit. Pyrrha then loaded an ice cartridge into her weapon and blasted it at her feet, freezing the sand trapping her feet and using her considerable strength to shatter the ice with an impressive backflip maneuver.

Pyrrha faced her opponent as he began to recover from the shots, thinking about the situation. (Let's see. Peter told me about him. No matter how much physical damage I do or how many times I break him apart, he'll never get knocked unconscious or simply get tired and be unable to reform. And if he can manage to get any more sand, there's no possible way I can stand against him. I can turn him to mud with water dust to destabilize him or into glass with fire dust, but he can turn back to sand either way. My only option is trying to contain him again.) She thought, looking to the trunk the man had brought to supply Sandman with enough sand to become the way he is now. (That container could work if I fused it shut, but how to get him back in? There's no way to ensure I get all of him as sand or even as mud. I'll have to use fire dust to turn him to glass, then put all of it in the trunk and fuse it before he can turn back to sand and escape. Good thing Peter said he isn't very smart.) She came up with her plan in her head.

Sandman managed to recover now and sank into a puddle of sand and rushed towards Pyrrha rising up and preparing to crash down on her like a tidal wave of sand. Pyrrha quickly dove to the side, rolling and getting into a crouched position as Sandman slid along the ground, trying to take her down as a wave one last time, but she jumped and back-flipped into the air, firing down her normal rounds on the wave of sand, blasting it apart, forcing Sandman to focus more on recollecting his sand, rather than attacking. She landed and loaded her weapon with fire rounds, but while he wasn't the smartest villain out there, once he realized her bullets could contain things that could hurt him, he was smart enough to get out of the way.

He made gaps in his body as he moved forward, causing Pyrrha's shots to narrowly miss their target. He closed the distance and once again tried to come down on her as a tidal wave. Pyrrha tried to move, but found her feet pinned down. Looking down, she noticed a small pile of sand around her feet, once again holding her feet in place up to her ankles. The tidal wave finally crashed down on her and Sandman attempted to smother and crush Pyrrha inside her armor. Pyrrha struggled for a moment, before remembering Ren's story of how he dealt with a King Taijitu during their initiation.

Pyrrha held out her hands as much as she could, releasing a burst of aura that exploded the sand away from her, allowing her to free herself. She then sprinted a good distance from the sand pile as it reformed into Sandman one more time, the criminal readying a massive fist once again, but Pyrrha began to fire on him, the fire rounds she used instantly turning the parts of him it hit into glass. Soon enough, she had completely turned the monster into a glass statue, which she quickly flung her shield at and shattered. She then gathered up all the shards of glass and dumped them into the trunk, ironically a means to make Sandman whole and free again, it would now be his new prison as she slammed it shut, fusing it closed with a few more fire and lightning rounds.

 **End Music**

Pyrrha panted heavily at this. "Spider-Man wasn't exaggerating. The Sandman was quite the formidable opponent. And could only be about 100 pounds of sand at most. If he had amassed the several tons he had when he fought Peter, there's no way I could've handled him alone." Pyrrha said.

Suddenly, she got a call, answering it to hear a most unwanted voice. _"Well done, Pyrrha. Sandman is a difficult opponent, but you managed to soundly subdue him."_ The man who'd released the criminal praised.

Pyrrha growled at this. "You HAVE to STOP. Sandman is dangerous. People could've gotten hurt if he was allowed to run free. And your challenges throughout the city are going to get someone killed. Are you really willing to let that happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to get what I want and complete my mission. When I have a task, it ALWAYS gets accomplished. You can call me Taskmaster. And we WILL be speaking again. Prepare yourself." The now named Taskmaster warned her, before hanging up.

"Hopefully, we won't be speaking again any time soon. But he is right. I need to prepare. Perhaps I can convince Peter to make a few gadgets for me as well." Pyrrha said, before pondering something. "Come to think of it, where is he right now. Whatever he was doing, it must have been important." She said, unaware that the whole time she was fighting for her life, the heroic Spider-Man was in fact chasing down garbage trucks.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it! While Spider-Man was rooting around through the garbage, Pyrrha was taking on one of Spider-Man's most dangerous opponents! Sure, he wasn't at his most powerful, but he still proved a challenge to our beloved champion.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Any ideas for gadgets Pyrrha should carry for extra support? Please let me know!**


	7. Deconstruction Site

Pyrrha returned to MJ's apartment late at night and quickly went to the spare bedroom, shedding her armor and collapsing on the bed. The next morning, she was surprised to find herself on her back, under the covers. "Mary Jane must have come to check on me at some point. That was kind of her." She said, getting up and getting dressed, walking out into the living room and looking into the kitchen, where MJ was cooking breakfast. "Thank you for adjusting my sleeping position." She said.

"Hey. Don't sweat it. From the sound of things, you were beat when you got back to the apartment. What happened after that stuff with Officer Davis?" MJ asked.

"It's quite the story. I should also probably let Peter know as well." Pyrrha stated.

"I was about to call him." MJ said, carrying over two plates of food containing two over-easy eggs, two strips of bacon, two sausage links and some hashbrowns. She dialed Peter's number and quickly took a few bites, putting the phone on speaker as he talked.

 _"Hey, MJ. Pyrrha probably with you, too?"_ He asked.

"Present." She said.

"Yeah. She has something to tell you, too. But first, did you see my story?" MJ asked.

 _"Yeah. Robbie should be pretty happy."_ Peter said.

"It was a very good story." Pyrrha praised as well.

"Thanks. It kinda went viral. Mayor Osborn just announced he's giving Officer Davis a medal this afternoon." MJ told them.

"That's wonderful. He certainly earned one." Pyrrha said.

 _"But isn't Osborn's campaign rally this after- Oh. I see what he's doing."_ Peter said, instantly realizing it.

"I think we all do." MJ said.

"Trying to make himself look good by honoring a hero for his campaign." Pyrrha realized, a bit disappointed. She didn't like taking shots at anybody, but this feels like something Weiss' father would try. It was well-known he was trying to get an Atlas council seat the last several times they were open.

"But, I'm covering it. Care to join me?" MJ asked.

 _"Of course. And it'd be a good place for Pyrrha and I to meet back up."_ Peter said.

"Right. But before we see you there, you should be careful. You've surely heard of the large trunks on various rooftops?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, of course. why?" Peter asked.

"Well, a mercenary known as Taskmaster has been placing those all around. They were meant for you, but I answered one and he's taken an interest in me. Still, you are his main target, so you should be careful. He's willing to go to dangerous lengths to complete his mission. He even broke open the vial of sand on Avenger's tower and forced me to fight Sandman." Pyrrha warned him.

 _"You fought Sandman!?"_ Peter and MJ both asked in shock.

"Are you alright?!" MJ asked.

"I'm fine. I was lucky he didn't have much sand and I had the right equipment for the situation." She explained.

 _"Still, I never thought someone would release Sandman. Thanks for the tip, Pyrrha. I'll see you at the rally."_ Peter said.

"Of course." Pyrrha agreed as they hung up.

"Okay, next time, LEAD with that kind of info. If I'd have known that, I would've had you tell him about that before I went on about my story." MJ told her.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, Pyrrha's phone received a call. "Hello?" She answered.

 _"Arkos. It's Jeff."_ The officer announced his identity.

"Oh, officer Davis! It's good to hear from you. And congratulations on your medal!" Pyrrha congratulated the man.

 _"Appreciated, but I'd rather be be in another gunfight with the demons. Public speaking's got me a little shaken up. But anyway, Fisk's construction site, Consolidated Shipping is under attack by the demons. My wife won't let me get away to play hero. I already told Spider-Man. He's on his way, too."_ Jeff informed her.

"Understood. I'll be there as soon as I can. As for the public speaking, your wife and son will be there, right? Also your friends on the force? Just imagine they're the only ones there and you're just talking to them." Pyrrha advised. Her way of getting through her commercial tapings for Pumpkin Pete's cereal was to tell herself only her friends would see these commercials.

 _"Thanks. That's WAY better advice than Spidey's. He told me to imagine everyone in their underwear."_ Jeff said.

"I've heard that advice before. It always seemed inappropriate to me." Pyrrha said.

 _"Glad we can agree on that."_ Jeff said, before they both hung up.

"They're hitting another Fisk place?" MJ asked.

"It make sense. Fisk had the biggest supplies of weapons you could possibly find. So taking for him is to ensure they get the best quality items." Pyrrha said, hurrying and re-equipping her armor, before flying off into the distance.

* * *

Soon enough, Spider-Man had arrived at Consolidated Shipping and saw the Demons had overrun the place. He quickly used a perch takedown on one demon, then a simple web-strike takedown on another, but he hadn't ensured the coast was clear and a third Demon spotted him and took aim at him. Luckily, before he could call for him, a metallic bang was heard and the Demon dropping his gun, swaying dizzily from side to side, before collapsing, revealing Arkos to be right behind him. "Hey. Perfect timing." Spider-Man said. "So, you really fought the Sandman? What happened?" He asked.

"Taskmaster had a large trunk, about the size of one of his challenge computers, half-filled with sand. It was enough for Sandman to remake himself. Luckily, I had my dust rounds capable of turning him to mud or glass. Also, he wasn't the smartest opponent I've ever faced." Pyrrha said, trying to be gentle about how she said it.

"Yeah. I think his brains got turned to sand in that accident, too." Spider-Man said. "But this Taskmaster guy sounds like no joke. We'll need to be ready for him in the future. Here, this should help even the odds." He told her, handing her a pair of gauntlets, several vials of a silver liquid and a dozen small items that look like they can be stabbed to walls. "Those gauntlets have some pretty powerful magnets in them. They can't quite stack up to your semblance, but it should still help you for throwing around anything that weighs less than a ton. Careful, though. If you lift something too heavy for too long, they'll overload and have to cool down for a few minutes." Peter said.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said in awe.

"And that's a liquid metal. Throw it on anyone and they're basically a yoyo without a string. You can use it to throw guys around like how I do with my webs. Last but not least, trip mines. They're like mine, but they shoot out tiny magnets that stick to guys, before pulling them in and trapping them to the mine." He explained.

Pyrrha was shocked, but smiled. "Thank you, Peter. I was worried I was beginning to rely on my semblance too much. Back on my old world, I really preferred to use it sparingly." She said.

"Well, now you can again." He told her, before webbing back up to the rafters. Pyrrha did the same, throwing a vial of the liquid metal onto a demon and using the glove to slam him into a wall, beam, before sending his body behind a pile of wood. Peter then webbed up another one, bouncing his head off the beam Peter crouched upon and webbed him again to hang him upside down from the beam. Pyrrha then used one of her new trip mines to trap a demon against the pillar he was standing near. Spider-Man webbed up yet another bad guy and Pyrrha used the gauntlets to pull a crane's hook down onto a pair of demons, knocking them out as well.

They then made their way through a small, window-like opening to get to the other side of the structure, where they saw several demons with machine guns approaching an unarmed, surrendering Fisk thug. "Please! You got what you came for! You don't need to kill us, too-!" The thug pleaded, but one of the demons bashed the butt of his rifle into the thug's face, knocking him down, preparing to fire on him.

"Not today!" Spider-Man said, launching himself forward, webbing the thug's legs as he went over the rafters, attaching the thug to it and swinging around to kick the thug who would've shot the thug, knocking him out. Pyrrha then dropped down and threw her shield low to the ground, taking the legs out from under a demon with a shield, using her gauntlets to pull the shield back and hit the thug in the head as he fell, knocking him out. She the rushed in as another demon with a rifle took aim at her, using her shield to block the bullets, she then knocked the gun out of his grip, getting a few hits with the flat side of her sword and finishing him off with a back-flip kick.

Spider-Man then shot a web line and zipped past one of the thug's he was fighting, hitting him with a haymaker while flying by him, turning and zipping by with another haymaker, of course using hitting the demon with another haymaker on the way past, turning one last time and putting him down with a jumping roundhouse kick. However, as they were busy with their targets, the last demon of the group had thrown a grenade. While normally not an issue for the heroes, this one was filled with the strange negative energy and blasting both of them back. However, the quickly recovered, Spider-Man attaching a web line to the demon's face and yanking him in for Pyrrha to finish with a shield uppercut.

As this happened, a phone fell from the hanging thug's pocket, which Spider-Man quickly webbed and pulled towards himself, answering a conveniently timed call, which turned out to be Fisk himself. "Hey, Willie. Nice jumpsuit. Slimming." Spider-Man joked.

"Should we report that he has a phone in prison?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh. Let him have small comforts." Spider-Man said.

"Both of you, stay out of my business." He snapped, about to turn away.

"Wait! The demons... Who's their leader?!" Peter asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Fisk demanded.

"Because you're a business man and these men are stealing your business. You also claimed to love this city and they're destroying it." Pyrrha told him.

Fisk seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, it seems you finally have a voice of reason on your side, Spider. Keep my men alive and maybe I'll tell you." Fisk told them, before hanging up.

The two heroes then split up and cover more ground, as there were multiple fight occurring all around the structure. Pyrrha flew through the air and landed in the middle of a fire fight on another part of the building at about the same level they were on before, but much further away. She landed on a metal beam and dropped down on a demon, knees fist, before flinging her shield at another one and further away and knocking him off the edge, but managing to throw a trip mine to save him and stick him to the wall. She pulled the shield back and beat down another couple of demons in front of her. The last demon threw a grenade, but she hit it back with her sword, the explosion knocking him out.

Suddenly, the helicopter that had been flying around the building suddenly came close and the demon in the back pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the floor around her, causing Pyrrha to fall to a lower level. She soon recovered, however and rushed towards another couple of demons shooting guns at someone she couldn't see. She rushed in, jumped, flipped, and shot her legs out, driving both into the side of a demons' head to knock out. She then took out the demon who'd been standing right beside him as well with a quick and efficient combo. The last two demons she was up against had shields and one of them created a shockwave of energy from the shield, which Pyrrha blocked, but it still sent her skidding back into a pillar with enough force to crack it.

She was a bit dazed, but quickly shook it off and recovered, ripping their shields away before rolling forward and uppercutting one with her shield, knocking him back and into the air, allowing her to turn her attention to his partner and land another powerful combo, ending with another shield bash to knock him back into a wall. The other demon got back up and tried to fight, but Pyrrha delivered a side kick, knocking the wind out of him, before spinning and knocking the demon out with a powerful reverse roundhouse kick. "Hopefully this will make you consider a career change." Pyrrha told him, before going to look for any more trouble.

Meanwhile, with the web swinger, he was on a different building, landing in front of a demon and taking him down with a web strike attack, turning his attention to demons fighting Fisk's thugs off to the side and firing a web bomb, restraining to of them. He then attached web lines to one, swinging him around and knocking other demons down before throwing his victim and sticking him to a wall, before moving to the other webbed up demon and bringing him down with a quick combo. A demon with a kama, who had been knocked down from the other demon getting swung around got back up and swung at Spider-Man, but he jumped back and webbed his face, bringing him down with a combo.

Another demon threw a grenade at Spider-Man, but it was quickly webbed up and returned to the sender, knocking him out. Peter then went after an unarmed demon, landing a few punches on him, before going under his legs and taking him out with a couple kicks to his back. He landed a few quick hits on another unarmed foe, before grabbing a nearby barrel, swinging it around and knocking out his target with it. He then dodged a barrage of fire from a far away demon with a rifle, at which point two more demons with kamas attacked him, but he fired a web bomb at one of them, webbing them both and sticking one to a wall, before taking out the other with a back-flip kick, followed up with a jumping, spinning rear kick to the back, knocking him into a wall.

He slid under the legs of another demon and took him out with a pair of kicks to his back, then taking out the last demon who was shooting at him with a web impact, sticking him to a wall. "Stay here and wait for the cops." He instructed, before heading higher up the structure to stop any more gang violence.

Pyrrha soon reached a cross section connecting the two buildings. She noticed a pair of demons near a girder held up by a crane, using her gauntlets to spin the girder and take out the two demons. She then flung her shield at another demon and managed to knock him out just as he realized what was happening. She pulled the shield back and rushed in, slamming her shield into another demon, landing a few side kicks on his knee and side, before extending her spear and spinning with the weapon held out wide, knocking the demon down and out easily. She then threw some liquid metal on another demon, sending him to the floor with her gauntlets, then knocking him out with a back-flip kick.

Suddenly, the helicopter passed over her and dropped off a demon brute with a sword. Pyrrha briefly had flashbacks to Beacon, Ursai being released from bullheads by the White Fang, then Penny and finally, her own demise at Cinder's hands. This left her distracted as the demon landed, releasing a powerful shockwave that blasted her back a ways. She quickly recovered and looked up to see the Demon brute rushing at her, preparing to throw a left haymaker at her. However, she ducked under this, spinning and hitting him in the stomach with her shield. She was now behind the thug and extended her spear, jabbing him with the butt of the spear twice in each kidney, before delivering a stronger jab in between his shoulder blades, sending him to the ground.

A couple more demons ran onto the scene with guns. Pyrrha flung her shield at one and knocked him out, but the others were still more than ready to take her out. Fortunately, Spider-Man swung in from nowhere and knocked one away with a web swing kick, using his impact webs to blast another one to a wall and hitting another one with a quick pair of jumping spin kicks. "Got your back! But still watch your back!" He called to her.

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder just in time to see and avoid another haymaker from the demon, jumping up, landing on her knees on the demon's shoulders and leaning backwards, pulling the demon's head back with her legs, causing him to lean back, putting her hands on the ground and bringing her lower body over her, throwing the thug behind her with her legs in the progress. It took some effort, due to his size, but she'd been able to do the same to Ursai before. She then noticed Spider-Man had seemed to have forgotten about one of his demons, as one was about to shoot him in the back, but she quickly threw a vial of the liquid metal at the thug's mask, catching him and using her gauntlets to pull the thug, headfirst into a steel beam, knocking him out. "Got your back." She told him.

"Very nice. That should be all of them. Now maybe we can get some answers from Willie." Spider-Man said.

"At this point, it's the least he can do." She agreed.

Spider-Man then called up the crime boss. "Fisk, your men are safe. Now what about the leader of the demons." Peter said.

 _"Maybe he's there. Maybe he's not. Check the roof."_ Fisk ordered.

"Do you ever think he doesn't really know what he's talking about and simply makes it sound like he does?" Pyrrha asked.

"I've definitely asked myself that once or twice. But the chopper landed on the roof, so it's our best bet." Peter said as the two rushed up to the top.

They were just in time to see a demon with a katana slice down on and kill one of Fisk's thugs, hurrying back to the chopper. "No!" Pyrrha shouted. She was going to use her semblance to stop the chopper, but she was forced to dodge an RPG and several shots from the demons.

Spider-Man, meanwhile, had landed on a nearby generator, firing a few web lines at the chopper as it was taking off and connecting it to the generator. However, the demon with the RPG just shot it at the ground in front of Spider-Man and the generator, blasting the wall crawler back while pulling the tower over the ledge, now dangling from the helicopter like a wrecking ball. And as its first act of destruction, it slammed into a massive crane, severely denting and damaging it, to the point it could no longer stay up and began to fall. "Oh, come on!" He groaned, getting up and webbing the crane, starting to pull it back, but it's clear he was slipping and probably would slide off the edge before bringing the crane to a stop.

On top of that, the crane's hook now swung around hazardously, coming right at the wall crawler. "Look out!" Pyrrha warned him. After a split second hesitation and a visible shudder, Pyrrha used a strong burst from her semblance like what she used against Penny to blast back the hook, causing it to loop around the crane several times. "I've got this, you get ready to web it back in place!" She told him, using her semblance and struggling greatly, but managing to get the crane back in its previous position. "Now! Hurry!" She shouted.

"Got it! You're the best, Pyrrha!" Spider-Man said, diving off the building and firing several webs to keep the crane connected to the building so it wouldn't fall on anyone. He then webbed back up to the top of the top of the building as Pyrrha dropped to one knee, her aura shimmering weakly around her, barely still up and active. "You did it, Pyrrha. Way to use that magnetic personality of yours." He told her.

Pyrrha groaned at this. "No more puns right now, please." She said.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked.

"I had to use almost all of my aura for that. I can maybe take another rocket from the demons or stop the helicopter for a minute at most. Luckily, the gauntlets should be able to pick up my slack. Let's hurry. That helicopter is a lot more dangerous now. I'd recommend NOT giving it a wrecking ball next time." She said.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Since when can helicopters carry something that heavy?!" Peter countered as they took off after the chopper.

They were in hot pursuit for a good few minutes, before getting a call from Yuri. _"I'm getting reports of a... helicopter with a wrecking ball?"_ She asked.

"Yeah. I know. Things with the demons got... Complicated." Peter told her.

"I'm sorry! We tried to stop it BEFORE it had the wrecking ball, but there were a few issues." Pyrrha said.

"Sit tight, Yuri. We got this." Peter said.

They continued their pursuit, but after a few more minutes, they received another call from the Captain. _"That helicopter's destroying the city."_ Yuri said.

"We know." Peter confirmed.

 _"You two need to take it down!"_ Yuri said frantically.

"We know." Pyrrha assured her.

 _"Maybe you can superhero a little faster!? Arkos, don't you have magnet powers? PRETTY sure helicopters are metal!"_ Yuri said, practically in hysterics now.

"I'm sorry! I don't have any aura left. I can't use my powers." Pyrrha explained.

"We're working on it, Yuri! We'll call you when it's done!" Peter assured the Captain, before hanging up. As luck would have it, as soon as they were done with the conversation, they realized how close they were to the helicopter and wrecking ball. "Now's our chance!" Peter said.

"Right!" Pyrrha said, using her gauntlets to magnetize to the generator as Spider-Man got onto the helicopter. Pyrrha landed on top of the generator and sliced away the webbing, sending her and the generator into a free fall, but managed to stop it with her gauntlets, gently stopping the generator on a rooftop. Although, using her gauntlets on an object that heavy brought the overload warning into the yellow. Pyrrha then used her gauntlets to fly back up and get onto the helicopter, clinging onto the left side as Spider-Man stuck to the right side, having knocked out all the extra demons except for the pilot and one more sword-wielding demon.

Fortunately, Spider-Man webbed the sword against the side of the helicopter as the demon tried to take a strike at him. With the weapon pinned, Spider-Man had plenty of time to pull out the right side engine of the helicopter as Pyrrha used her sword and stabbed the other engine. This caused the plane to spiral and start to go down. "Okay, Arkos! We gotta plan! And plan fast!" Spider-Man told her.

Pyrrha thought quickly and looked down to her gauntlets. "I really hope you have a lot of faith in these!" She said, using them one more time, holding the helicopter in the air, slowing its descent and stopping all moving parts, such as the blades and pushing them to their absolute limit, the gauntlets quickly overloading. "Make a web! Quick!" She shouted.

"You're the boss!" He said, making a massive web below them. With that, the gauntlets finally gave out and the chopper descended, taking both demons and heroes along with it. Fortunately, the web held and the chopper was suspended in the air several dozen feet above the road. "Not a bad call, chief." Peter said as they stood on the side of the up-turned chopper, lightly punching Pyrrha in the arm.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We still need information from the demons." She said as they entered the helicopter.

Spider-Man then moved closer to the sword-wielding and removed the mask. "Man, these things are so awesome. Where do you get them?" Peter asked.

"A bit on the imposing side for me." Pyrrha said. Suddenly, the sword-wielder awoke and swung at Spider-Man, who caught the blade, but a rise in the amount of energy in the blade burned the webhead's hands, forcing him to pull away and allowing the demon to strike again. "Look out!" Pyrrha warned as she blocked it. She prepared a counter strike, but before she could land the hit, the Demon sent a surge of energy through his sword, blasting her out of the chopper.

"Arkos!" Spider-Man said, punching the demon in the head hard enough to knock him out and webbing him in place, before diving out after his comrade, firing a web line at her, which thankfully hit her. "Pyr- I mean, Arkos! You okay? You're not hurt?" He asked.

Pyrrha was shocked at everything that happened all at once: the initial energy blast, being launched from the chopper, the sudden fall and the equally sudden stop. As now, all she could see was the street below, as well as her arms and legs dangling below her, quickly realizing her situation and facepalming. "Only my pride." She said. Yep, the web line that stopped her from, perhaps not death, but certainly a painful fall, likely with broken bones, had attached itself to nowhere else but her butt, leaving her to dangle in front of a good portion of the city by her backside. Fortunately, everyone seemed far more concerned about the helicopter in the giant web strung up between two buildings than the armored warrior strung to the chopper.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There are whole websites dedicated SOLELY to all my greatest web swinging fails and slip-ups over the years." Peter assured her as he pulled her up, holding her bridal style before swinging away.

"Oh, MJ showed me some of those sites. She actually has a few folders on her computer dedicated to them." Pyrrha said.

"I'll be mad about that later." He said, calling up Yuri. "Captain, we caught the bad guys, but..." Spider-Man started.

 _"But..?"_ Yuri asked, sounding concerned and annoyed.

"They aren't exactly on ground level. They'll be a bit hard to reach. Sorry again!" Arkos apologized.

"Yeah, you might wanna bring a ladder." Peter agreed as they swung off.

"Well, I suppose the only thing now would be to get to the rally." Pyrrha said.

"Right. We'll stop off at MJ's real quick so you can dump the armor and I MIGHT just delete those folders, then we'll be on our way." Spider-Man agreed.

"Peter..." Arkos said, annoyed at the dishonest ulterior motive.

"Okay, I'm kidding. Just the armor, then." Peter said.

* * *

And so, the two quickly made the stop and arrived at MJ's apartment, allowing Pyrrha to perform a quick wardrobe swap and the two soon reached the event. "Hey, wasn't sure you were going to make it." MJ said as the two came up to her.

"Things got kind of hectic at work." Peter said.

"Yes. It certainly didn't go how we expected today to end up." Pyrrha agreed.

"Yeah, I heard about a lot of that." MJ confirmed. "So..?" She asked.

"Is HERE the best place to talk about this?" Pyrrha asked, concerned for two reasons: one, they were talking about VERY private business while absolutely SURROUNDED by people and two, they were being rather rude talking at a ceremony meant to honor a very good man and someone she would consider to be a good friend.

"It should be fine as long as we keep our voices down." Peter assured her.

"Right. So, what do you two think?" MJ asked again.

"I think this gang war may finally be over." Peter said.

"It's still far too early to say for certain, though. We don't even know who the leader of the demons is. And for every crime we manage to stop, it seems they're always bringing down another armored car or raiding the last of Fisk's warehouses. If this is a gang war, Fisk certainly seems to be on the losing side." Pyrrha countered.

"Okay, fair enough. And I guess there are still some loose ends." Peter agreed.

"Loose ends?" MJ asked.

"Well, a truck pulled away from the scene, from a company called Consolidated Shipping. Something's not right about it, I just don't know what." Peter said.

"That seemed to be the most normal thing about that entire situation." Pyrrha stated, confused.

"Sometimes it's the most normal thing that's the most out of place." MJ explained to the younger redhead. "But maybe after this, we can grab some coffee. Figure this out together." MJ offered.

Pyrrha, no stranger to hints ranging from subtle to JUST below DOWNRIGHT OBVIOUS! JAUNE, YOU IDIOT! ...Sorry, ahem- Pyrrha picked up on the indication. "Perhaps I should speak to Yuri about it later while you two figure things out. A fresh opinion from a professional could be just what we need." She said, nodding as she saw MJ mouth out "Thanks."

Back up onstage, the mayor took the stand, with Jeff standing just beside him. "Well, thanks Jim. I couldn't have said it better myself, but I'll try." Osborn said, turning to the man of the hour. "We all know, that officer Davis is a hero..." Norman went on.

"But, maybe instead of coffee, we could have dinner, instead? I could come over... I'd cook." Peter offered. MJ looked to him, her expression difficult to pin. It looked like she was about to smile, but there was also something that gave off a "REALLY..?" kind of vibe. "Or we could meet at a totally neutral location and have a normal meal cooked by professionals." He tried to recover, causing MJ to laugh a bit.

Pyrrha had to jump in at this point, both to stop Peter from making a bigger fool of himself and point out an important issue. "I don't think I'll be able to convince Captain Watanabe into anything that could take up the whole night..." She said. She was all for giving friends space on their date, but an overnight thing would prove A LOT trickier.

Back to the stage, Osborn was now facing Jeff. "For acts of extraordinary bravery, above and beyond the call of duty, it is my privilege to present officer Jefferson Davis with the Department Metal of Honor." Norman declared as he began to pin the medal on Jeff's uniform. His aide came over and began to tell him something, which he at first ignored, but soon agreed and shook Jeff's hand, directing him to the podium before hurrying off.

"That's strange. The mayor seemed to be all about getting as much publicity as possible, yet he suddenly hurried off after the biggest moment." Pyrrha said, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, that's not like him. Important business call, maybe." Peter guessed.

"It'd have to be PRETTY important to drag him away from this." MJ countered.

Jeff then took the stand. "Uh, thank you Mr. Mayor. I share this honor with my family: my wife, Ria and my son, Miles. I could not do what I do without their support." He said.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at this, remembering thinking a very similar way about her old team. Jaune's friendship that allowed her to make so many other friends and create incredible experiences, Nora's constant upbeat attitude and optimism that helped Pyrrha whenever she felt down and Ren's calm and distant, yet warm and open personality, as well as his incredible cooking skills. He could certainly teach Peter a thing or two. She wiped away a tear as she strengthened her resolve to one day get back to them.

However, this warm moment was suddenly cut short when Peter lurched forward, clearly having a powerful episode from his Spider Sense, putting Pyrrha on high alert as well. Peter made his way towards one demon, who'd just stepped out of a truck, who had a dynamite belt on and was charging it with huge amounts of negative energy, before noticing several others, including one who appeared to be Martin Li himself, although her had no dynamite belt. Then finally, the last one he spotted was the mayor's aide, standing right next to Jeff. The honored officer quickly pushed down the bomber and dove into one of his fellow officers to get him out of the way.

Peter also turned back to MJ and held her close, protecting her from any oncoming blast. Pyrrha then noticed a bomber standing beside a family, rushing over and pushing the bomber down with all the strength she could muster, grabbing the family and throwing them down as well, although this stopped her from being able to escape herself, taking a considerable brunt of the blast, causing her to pass out.

When she woke up, she fought back the dizziness and insane headache, as well as the ringing in her ears and noticed she was buried under rubble. Several large slabs of concrete with steel rebar sticking out of them. Fortunately, they were stopped from outright crushing her by some scattered pieces of steel high beams and girders. This also gave her enough space in the gaps of her confinement to witness more demons slaughtering any injured around the scene. Pyrrha tried to free herself from her confinement, but while she was certainly strong, she was no Yang or Nora and her aura was out from the explosion, preventing her from easily freeing herself.

Suddenly, she noticed a dark-skinned boy around Ruby's age up front at the stage where Jeff had been speaking. Remembering the fact that Jeff had a son and that this boy looked quite a bit like the officer, Pyrrha could only assume that was Jeff's son Miles. And unfortunately, being up on the stage made him clearly visible to several demons. One of them knocked the boy to the ground and tried to finish him. Pyrrha now frantically struggled against the debris trapping her, unless she would allow this boy to die. Still, no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move the enormous weight around and on top of her.

Fortunately, Miles was spared from death by a shout from Martin Li. "Enough! We have to leave. Now." He told his demon thugs.

"Martin Li? The man who runs the F.E.A.S.T shelter?" Pyrrha asked quietly in shock. The way Peter described this man, as a paragon of justice, at least on Peter's level, maybe even beyond. She couldn't believe it. Still, the demons quickly dispersed and finally, Pyrrha moved the right pieces of debris, lightening the load and allowing her to find the strength needed to free herself. She then hurried over to Miles. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, but... My dad..." He started, getting up and looking around. He soon spotted his father and ran over, dropping beside him and rolling him over, finding him unresponsive and covered in blood. He would repeatedly call for his father and shake him, desperately trying to rouse him, but all in vain. Pyrrha quickly realized what was happening and put her hands to her mouth in shock and horror. Jefferson Davis, the officer who had saved her and Spider-Man, a man she'd come to know as a great man in so little time of knowing him... was now deceased.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, man... This was a heavy chapter. I wanted to save Jeff, I really did. But his death is the catalyst for so much in the story, mainly Miles' ENTIRE involvement, it just simply could NOT be circumvented without ruining the story. But still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, I know I've already asked quite a lot of you guys, but I'm proposing another challenge! Don't worry, it's not another "subscribe to my channel and I'll update more" challenge. You've all been enjoying this story, so I was thinking "I wonder if they would enjoy it if it was a DIFFERENT RWBY character". So, that's what this challenge is: basically swapping Pyrrha out with another RWBY character. You could have Blake using Gambol Shroud to swing through the city like Spider-Man, or Yang brawling with the criminals alongside the webhead. I'd love to see what any of you could come up with. If enough of you take the challenge, stories like these could maybe even rival the explosion of the RWBY X Arkham stories! I know you all can do it! I believe in you! Let's see what you've got!  
**


End file.
